Born of Dragons
by WordNerb93
Summary: Years have past since Dipper and Mabel came to Gravity Falls, where things aren't always what they seem. But now, it appears one of them isn't who they thought they were. Will the two of them survive the coming fire? Contains DipperxMabel, but not Pinecest. Read the prologue for details. Rated T for future violence and other possibilities.
1. Prologue

**Well, looks like I'm going to dive into the realm of Gravity Falls. Should I be working on my other incomplete stories first? Yes, yes I should.  
**

**Unfortunately, I can't help myself! I started watching Gravity Falls a couple weeks ago and I'm hooked!  
**

**Now, I mentioned in my summary that there is going to be DipperxMabel, but no incest. Let me tell it to you right now: I AM AGAINST INCEST. I do not like it, I do not care for it at all.  
**

**However, I can't help but like DipperxMabel. I don't know how, but there it is. In order to write such a story, I had to get around the icky incest. I won't tell you how at this moment, but rest assured, it is completely taken care of.  
**

**Now, I don't own any of the characters from Gravity Falls.  
**

* * *

**Prologue: Home Sweet Mystery**

Dipper looked around. He was feeling somewhat nostalgic today, and found himself remembering all the details that led him here.

Home.

It started about halfway through that summer that they first came here, to Gravity Falls. Although he had discovered many weird creatures and other supernatural phenomena, he had always found a way out, with help from Mabel more often than not. But their worst adventure started with a phone call.

He remembered it like it was only earlier that day...

* * *

_Dipper and Mabel attempting to wrap Soos in toilet paper to look like a mummy. Mabel was grabbing the next roll when the phone rang._

_"Not it!" Mabel shouted._

_"Not i- ah man!" Dipper groaned._

_Have lost, Dipper walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello. Pines residence."_

_"Is this Stanford Pines?"_

_"No, this is Dipper."_

_"Stanford's great nephew?"_

_"Yeeeessss," Dipper replied slowly._

_"This is Officer Dan of the Piedmont Police Department. I'm afraid I have some bad news."_

_Dipper's heart froze right there. He could think of only one reason for this call._

_"Your parents were in a car accident today. Neither of them survived."_

* * *

That call had changed his life. He could only vaguely remember the rest of the day, most of which was him curled up on his bed in tears, with Mabel in Sweatertown on her bed.

After what apparently was a long legal debate, Dipper and Mabel's next legal guardian ended up as their Gruncle Stan. Dipper was somewhat glad for this. After all, the two of them had just gotten used to living there. Moving somewhere else would have made a horrible situation a lot more difficult.

Wendy and Soos were very supportive of the twins. Soos offered many activities to distract them and Wendy offered a few of her magazines.

Throughout the years, the twins had managed to bury the pain, their lives slowly returning to normal. At least, as normal as it could be in Gravity Falls. Dipper continued to search out the supernatural and Mabel had continued her quest to get a vampire boyfriend. Ironically, the only vampire they had encountered in their years had been female.

"Hey Dipper," Mabel exclaimed, bounding into their attic room, "why you up here?"

Dipper looked at his twin sister. Time had certainly been kind to her. She had retained her cheerful, energetic look, minus the braces, as well as her attitude. But, as the two of them were now sixteen, she was now graced with a body many girls would envy. Of course, it wasn't too apparent, given she still wore sweaters she knit herself.

"Nothing," he replied. "I was just thinking."

"You think too much," Mabel grinned. "That, and you need more sparkles in your wardrobe."

Dipper smiled. "And how do I do that? Bedazzle my face?"

Mabel's grin widened as she pulled out her Bedazzler from behind her back.

The two laughed as Mabel chased after Dipper, firing off little plastic rhinestones in the process.

* * *

The creature stared at the image in the pool. The girl leapt onto the boy and attempted to put sparkly objects on him.

Another, smaller, creature looked up from the image. "This is the one."

The larger creature scoffed. "I sensed that, you know. How did you manage to keep him here?"

The smaller creature shuffled its limb in either embarrassment or in anxiety. "It was easier than anticipated. But the flame may not be as receptive due to the circumstances."

"No matter. Once the flame is exposed to its true power, all will be well."

"But what of the sibling?" the small creature inquired. "They are rarely separate, despite their age."

The large creature grinned, revealing a mouth full of razor-sharp fangs. "I'll think of something."

* * *

That night, Dipper was climbing into his bed. Mabel was already out cold on her side of the room.

_Dipper_.

He paused. This wasn't the first time he had heard his name in such a manner. Most of the time it was some creature or unfriendly person trying to get him alone.

_Dipper_.

But this one was different. It had some sort of pull. And Dipper knew, somehow, that he would find the source soon.

_Dipper…_

The voice trailed off, leaving no doubt that he wouldn't hear it again tonight.

Just one more reason to get to sleep.

* * *

Stan was heading for bed when the device went crazy.

Stan headed down the staircase hidden behind his vending machine. This was where he hid who he truly was. No one had known about this side of him, other than his comrades in arms. This second group included the twins' mother.

He checked the readout on the device. It showed psychic energy that was off the charts. Nothing like it had been seen for years. About sixteen, if he remembered correctly.

Well, this time he had a much better reason to find the source of these readings. He needed to protect the twins.

He wouldn't let them down.

* * *

**Real short, I know. Don't fret. Chapter 1 is on the way, with Chapter 2 not far behind! After all, I can't seem to stop writing this story!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Bestial Situation

**Here's the first true chapter. I hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Bestial Situation**

"Hey Dipper! Wake up! It's morning!"

Dipper grunted in pain as Mabel leapt onto his bed, specifically on his stomach.

"Anything special about today?" he groaned, trying to slide out from underneath her.

"Just as special as every day!" She exclaimed, rolling off of him, but still on his bed. Her feet began bumping into his knees as she looked him in the eye.

He grinned. Time to use his height to his advantage.

He grabbed Mabel and rolled out of the bed. Landing on his feet, more or less, he lifted Mabel off the floor, holding her about six inches above it.

"Dipper! Put me down!" she squealed.

He put his forehead on hers. "Not until you say the magic word!"

"Foozleberry!" she exclaimed.

Dipper laughed as he set her down. "Not what I was thinking, but that's pretty good!"

She laughed in return as she slugged him on the arm and charged downstairs. Rubbing his arm, Dipper followed.

* * *

The pair was eating their pancakes when they heard Gruncle Stan shout, "Soos! Where do you think you're going?"

Glancing at each other, the twins rushed outside to see Soos running into the woods. Stan ran to the edge of the trees and shook his fist. "This'll be coming out of your paycheck!" his roared.

Dipper and Mabel ran over to him. "Gruncle Stan! What happened?" Mabel asked.

"I dunno. Soos was just mopping the floors when he froze up. I went over to prod him back into mopping, but when I touched him, he took off running."

Dipper struck a thoughtful pose. "I wonder…"

Stan shook his head. "No, you are not going after him."

"Why not?" Mabel chirped.

"Because, uh, I need you to… work in the Mystery Shack!" he finished feebly, gesturing back to the building.

"But it's closed today!" Dipper objected.

"Someone needs to finish mopping!" Stan declared before stomping away. Right before he went inside, he turned around. "I mean it! Don't go into the forest!" He then stalked inside and slammed the door shut.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other. "Since when does Gruncle Stan tell us to stay out of the forest?" Dipper asked.

* * *

Stan grumbled to himself as he sat down in front of the TV.

Those kids usually got into trouble out in the forest, but they had always managed to keep themselves safe.

But right now, there were things out there that paled in comparison to the usual hype that was out there. Gnomes, vampires, and Manotaurs were nothing, now that there was evidence of _their_ return.

By George, he'd keep those two safe. He owed it to the memory of his niece, Dipper and Mabel's mother.

Perhaps it was time to show them the ropes.

* * *

Now fully equipped, Dipper and Mabel ran into the forest. Mabel led the way, taking the easiest path that followed Soos's footprints. Dipper had his head buried in _3_, the book of monsters that he had found their first summer here.

"Banshees, use screams to- no, Gruncle Stan would have heard it too. Siren, attracts- no, same problem." He had gone through most of the book, looking for what may have made Soos leave the Shack against his will.

Unfortunately, none of them fit so far.

"Dipper! The tracks are heading for the old mine!" Mabel shouted.

Dipper looked up and, sure enough, Mabel was right. The old mine, which wasn't really that old and had only been abandoned two years ago, had Soos's footsteps leading right to it.

"Well, time to find out what took him," Dipper stated as he marched towards the mine.

* * *

Stan wondered into the shop, glancing every which way in search of the twins. Not noticing them, he approached Wendy, who sat at the cash register. "Wendy, have you seen the kids?"

"You mean Dipper and Mabel?" When Stan nodded, she said, "I saw them rush out into the forest. Looks like they were heading after Soos."

Stan felt like his heart stopped for an hour. The kids were out there. They were almost certainly doomed.

Unless he could get to them. Before it was too late.

* * *

The image in the pool showed the old man rushing into his 'secret' lair, almost certainly to gather his weapons. Beside it, an image of the two young ones, entering the mine.

The large creature watched in silence. A smaller creature, the same that had first shown the young ones to the larger, rushed in, out of breath.

"Well done," the large creature rumbled. "You have led the both here."

"I told you they are rarely separated!" the small creature panted.

"I know. And I took into account that they would come together. I will simply have to separate them. However, it is the old man that worries me."

"Stan? He isn't that big a threat," the small one replied. "Right?"

The large creature chuckled, causing a small avalanche of stones. "Not to me. To you, he might be. Stan is not what he seems."

* * *

Mabel clung to Dipper's shirt. "This is really creepy," she mumbled.

Dipper laughed. "You're kidding, right? That vampire's lair was a lot creepier."

Mabel grinned. "But it was a _vampire_ lair! I just wish that Samantha had been a guy."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Since Samantha seemed interested in drinking my blood and your blood, I doubt you would have been able to get a vampire boyfriend if she had been a guy."

Mabel poked his cheek. "But I'm irresistible!" she insisted.

"Perhaps that would have made him more likely to drink your blood," Dipper countered.

"Touché," she conceded, as she usually did when they finished this argument.

They grew silent as they approached a split in the tunnel. They looked at Soos's footprints and noticed that they faded right before reaching the split.

"That's convenient," Dipper muttered. "Which way?"

"I think we should go right!" Mabel exclaimed, rushing off in that direction.

"Mabel, wait up!" Dipper shouted, running after her.

* * *

The large creature laughed. "Perfect. Now to separate them."

* * *

Dipper had almost caught up to Mabel when the ceiling collapsed. Dipper managed to stop before he was buried, but the rocks separated him from Mabel.

"Mabel!" he shouted.

"Dipper?" came the faint reply. "Can you hear my voice? I'm on the other side of these rocks!"

"I can hear you! Are you alright?"

"Yeah! I think I hear a waterfall ahead. I bet it's an exit!"

"Great! You go out there and I'll head back out the way we came!"

"First one to the Mystery Shack is an ugly gnome!"

With a grin, Dipper rushed back the way he came.

When he reached the split, however, he found the way back outside had caved in as well.

Dipper looked at the tunnel heading off to the left.

"Guess I'm going to be the ugly gnome," he muttered.

_Dipper…_

He froze. It was the voice from last night.

_Dipper. Come to me._

"Don't think I have much choice in the matter if you're in this tunnel," Dipper groaned. He followed the pull of the voice into the dark tunnel.

* * *

Mabel cleared the trees and spotted the Mystery Shack. Dipper was nowhere in sight.

"Woohoo! I win!" she cheered, jumping up and down.

Before she stopped her celebration, Stan rushed out of the Shack. When he spotted Mabel, he sighed. "You're okay. Thank George."

Mabel heard him and whirled around. "Woah, Gruncle Stan! What's with all that shiny stuff?"

Stan fidgeted. He was wearing a shiny silver suit, with a glittering black glove on his left hand and a golden blade on the right. "Um, I can explain."

"Dipper is going to love this!" Mabel exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Stan raised an eyebrow. "He's not here?"

Mabel shook her head. "We got separated in the old mine. He said he'd be coming out the way we went in, and I found another way out!"

Stan immediately took off, heading for the mine. "Gruncle Stan, wait up!" Mabel shouted, running after him.

* * *

The tunnel grew wider as Dipper continued. Unfortunately, it remained dim, and grew even dimmer.

"Maybe I should turn around," he muttered to himself. "I'll just go dig my way out of here."

"And miss your destiny?"

Dipper froze as a deep, ancient voice sounded in the cavern ahead. "Who's there?"

"Come, Dipper. You have nothing to worry from me."

Dipper felt something click. This voice was the one that had been calling to him the whole time. He stopped to think. It obviously knew where he lived and how to find him again. It hadn't come after him, or done anything to harm him yet. Plus, if he ran, he might offend it and inadvertently cause his own demise.

With those thoughts, he moved towards the cavern.

* * *

Stan rushed into the mine, hoping he wasn't too late.

But, not far inside, a cave-in halted him.

"Gruncle Stan! Wait," Mabel gasped, jogging up to him. After a moment of catching her breath, she noticed the cave-in. "Wait a moment. Dipper can't get out!"

"It's worse than that, Mabel," Stan replied, still focused on the rock pile. "There's something in there that is far worse than anything you've ever seen." He lowered his head. "I think Dipper is gone."

Mabel gasped, tears already filling her eyes. "No…" she whispered.

* * *

When Dipper entered the cavern, he noticed how it appeared lighter. There was no visible source of light, but the room seemed aglow with it. There was no exit he could see, only stone walls and what appeared to be a massive black gem that appeared to fill half the cavern.

Dipper tried to guess the size of the cavern, and guessed at about three hundred yards wide and about twice as long. Beside the gem was a small pool of water.

Dipper moved towards the pool, looking around for the person or creature that had told him to come.

As he did, he heard movement behind him. He turned to see a dark silhouette move in front of the tunnel he had entered from.

Dipper swallowed as the fear began to set in. But he continued towards the pool.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" Mabel muttered as Stan gently guided her back towards the Mystery Shack.

He had been too late. Dipper was gone. Now only one of the kids remained.

Stan narrowed his eyes. He would keep Mabel safe. He would teach her to defeat those wretched creatures that had taken Dipper.

And once she could, they would make them pay.

* * *

Dipper reached the pool. He glanced around again.

Nothing. The only thing he could see was that thing that was keeping him from leaving.

"Alright!" he shouted, "I'm here! Now come out!"

_Dipper, I have been waiting for you._

"What's with the telepathy? I know you're close enough for me to hear you!"

_You will be frightened of me at first. For now, I will talk to your mind._

"I have seen way too much to be scared! Just come out!"

_You are brave, but foolish. If you truly think you are right, I will reveal myself to you._

"Then come out!"

As soon as he said those words, he heard something groan behind him. He whirled around to see the black gem shifting.

But when an enormous leg appeared from underneath it, Dipper realized it wasn't a stone.

Another leg appeared, and a tail as well. A massive wing appeared over Dipper's head.

When Dipper looked at the other end, a large, serpentine neck was unwinding towards him, with a reptilian head at the end.

"Hello, Dipper," the dragon rumbled.

* * *

**So, we find Stan has this weird suit, and Dipper is stuck in a cave with a dragon! Next chapter is going to have some answers as to why these things are here.**

**So please! Leave me a review in that little box.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: The Dragon Ballad

**Wow. I knew that I was writing this story fast, but I can't believe that I finished chapter 2 so darn fast!  
**

**Slight change in plans, though. This will only tell what is happening on Dipper's side. Next chapter will tell Mabel and Stan's side.  
**

**So, read on...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Dragon Ballad**

Dipper shivered at the sight of such large teeth. "F-f-finally," He stuttered.

"It appears I underestimated you. I thought you would run at the sight of me," the dragon stated.

"I t-t-told you!" Dipper exclaimed.

The dragon chuckled. "Perhaps this will be easier than I thought. But, where are my manners?" The dragon dipped its head. "I am Ancalagon, Lord of the Northeastern Coast."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the name of some dragon made by Tolkien?"

"I am surprised you know that. But, yes, it is."

"Soooo," Dipper began, rubbing the back of his head, "why did you want me?"

"Dipper, there are many secrets in this world. Few truly know the vast extent, and none know them all. But I have called you here to learn more secrets, to share what knowledge I have gained." Ancalagon laid his tail beside his head. "Sit, and listen to a tale that spans centuries."

Dipper cautiously sat on Ancalagon's tail as he began his tale.

* * *

_Long ago, men were not the dominant species. In fact, they were little more than an animal, extra large gnomes with none of the strengths of their smaller cousins._

_In this time, magic was free on the land. The creatures that are now known as mythical or supernatural were commonplace. And the dominant species was the dragons._

_You see, dragons are immune to almost any magic. With our armored bodies, sharp talons, and our flame, we are a match for any creature._

_But I digress. You will learn more of that later._

_Dragons kept the balance in the land. Magic had evolved hazardously, allowing some creatures to become too powerful and others too weak. If left to themselves, most magical creatures would have become extinct, with a few powerful creatures left._

_This, in turn, included those creatures that were not magical. Without pressure by magical creatures, humans came to thrive. They evolved beyond their helplessness, growing smarter and wiser. Eventually, they began to build homes, towns, cities._

_With the knowledge man now possessed, dragons believed that man could be exposed to magic once more. And that is where the troubles began._

_Many humans were lost at the first exposures. Others came to fear magic and shun it in all forms. And yet others came to wield it, both in mercy and tyranny._

_The dragons were shocked at how many humans found ways to tame wild magic. As time went on, these humans came to rival dragons themselves in power._

_But when the dragons came forth to greet the humans as equals, humans struck out in fear. War began, and magic began to spin out of control._

_As disaster loomed, the dragons used their combined powers to extinguish magic._

_The effects were quick and devastating. Most magical creatures could not survive the change. Others, including the dragons, were hindered without magic. And humans lost their power._

_The dragons hid themselves from the humans, hoping that they would forget, hoping that, in time, peace could be found between the two races._

_Centuries past. Humans continued to evolve, discovering new ways to adapt and control what would normally be more powerful than they._

_Many new dragons found that they still had some abilities from the time of magic, though not nearly what was had before. They found they could take the forms of others._

_Several found that they enjoyed life among humans. In time, several even came to bare children with humans. And thus the dragonkin were born. I will tell you more of them towards the end._

_Several nations of humans came to be, with more and more conflicting opinions. It is no surprise that conflict began amongst themselves._

_This is the time you humans know as the Dark Ages. A time of knights and kings. Of castles and treasure. A time of dragons._

_You see, in these wars, several dragons and dragonkin were seen as normal soldiers. But they knew of their abilities, and came to fight with them. As such, hidden in the shadows, dragon came to fight dragon in the manner of humans._

_The rest of the dragons could not stand this. Such violence had not been heard of in millennia. So the dragons came to a decision: those who did not cease to fight would be revealed to the humans._

_Many dragons and dragonkin abandoned their human lives and returned to the realm of the dragons. But several others refused._

_Through careful planning and use of their remaining powers, the dragons revealed the existence of those rogues. They were reduced to living like animals, both hunters and hunted. Slowly, they were slain._

_After the majority had been killed, the remainder pleaded to be hidden from the humans. They were refused at first._

_But one human changed that. He is famous in your world for being a Christian martyr and a dragon slayer. He is famous among dragons for the latter deed. He is known as Saint George._

_The dragon that was slain by him was no rogue. He was a young creature and not the monster that has been depicted in human legend. Saint George killed him while he slept._

_This rattled all of dragon-kind. Humans were beginning to find the hidden dragons. With only experience of the rogues, they declared us all evil creatures._

_After slaying the dragon, a new order arose, created to hunt down dragons. They were known as The Order of the Knights of Saint George. Even when their figurehead was slain for his religious beliefs, the order continued. And they were very effective at finding dragons._

_Hiding was no longer an option. The dragons knew they would have to counter this order in order to insure their own survival. And so the dragonkin were sent to infiltrate human society, to find ways to counter the Knights._

_Throughout your history, many great wars and conflicts have roots in the struggle between the dragons and the Knights. Both sides are aware of each other, and both are aware of the need to keep this struggle secret. For us dragons, discovery would mean being hunted down like animals, to be captured and killed. For the Knights, it would mean that dragons would survive, even if we are caged like animals._

_And now, we come to the present day. The Knight of this area is aware of my presence. I came out of hiding to find you._

* * *

"Wait a minute. What about those dragonkin?" Dipper asked.

Ancalagon chuckled, and several loose stone fell from the ceiling. "Thank you. I had forgotten. Dragonkin are any mixture of dragon and human blood. The more dragon blood a dragonkin has, the more powerful he or she is. Two traits shared by all, however, are the ability to breath fire and that they have two forms: a draconic form and a human form."

"There are four categories of dragonkin," Ancalagon continued, "each with different forms. The first is the Draconian. These dragonkin are mostly human, with only traces of dragon blood in their veins. Their dragon form is humanoid with a dragon's head, tail, claws, and wings. They cannot fly, nor do they have any other special powers."

"The second is the Drakaniod. They are also mostly human, but with a dragon ancestor only a few generations back. Their dragon form is a dragon's body with a human torso at the front, similar to a centaur. They have human arms, but dragon heads and claws. They have the ability to communicate through telepathy and are physically superior to Draconians."

"The third is the Wyvern. These dragonkin are half dragon, half human, more or less. They appear as two-legged dragons with wings where the front legs should be. They have the same abilities as the Drakaniods, and can fly as well. They also have the ability to hypnotize."

"The final dragonkin is the Drake. They are mostly dragon, being the offspring of dragons and dragonkin. They appear as miniature dragons, in every way. They have the abilities of the Wyvern, in addition to telekinesis and the ability to appear as a different human for a limited time. These dragonkin are rare, and are usually mistaken for dragons by humans."

Dipper nodded. "And is this some sort of cast system, or…"

"No. All dragonkin are treated with respect. The only difference it makes is what they can do to aid in our cause."

Dipper nodded again. "Great. So, anything else you want to tell me?"

The dragon laughed. "I like you, Dipper. We have much in common."

Dipper raised an eyebrow incredulously. "I have a lot in common with an ancient dragon?"

This garnered another laugh from Ancalagon. "I am not ancient. If I was, why would I be named after a dragon created by Tolkien? No, I am a mere fifty years old, barely more than a child in the eyes of most dragons."

"Fifty years? And how long do dragons live?" Dipper inquired.

"Oh, centuries. In fact, most dragons alive today remember the incident with Saint George," Ancalagon supplied.

"Do dragonkin live that long?"

"Oh no. The longest living dragonkin, a Drakinoid born back in the nineteenth century, only lived for a meager two centuries. Died last month, if I remember right. Most only live for one, however."

Dipper chuckled at the 'meager two centuries'. "Well, why did you want to tell me all this?"

Ancalagon grew serious. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out, Dipper. But, I suppose I can tell you. This is your background."

Dipper's eyes grew wide as Ancalagon said, "You are dragonkin."

"In fact," he continued as Dipper let it sink in, "Your father is my elder brother. I guess I am, in human terms, your uncle."

"My father is your elder brother… My dad's alive?!" Dipper shouted.

"Ah, so that was the issue that could have made this harder. The father you knew, Mr. Pines, is dead."

Dipper's hope died. But, he decided to look on the bright side. He did have a dad who was alive.

"At this moment, he's off in Japan, keeping some humans from discovering a dragon hatching ground. Always did like the attention, ever since the Aztec called him a god…"

"So," Dipper interrupted, "I'm a Wyvern?"

"No. Your mother was a Wyvern. You are a Drake." Ancalagon snorted. "I wonder which side of the family you'll resemble in dragon form. My side has the wonderful black scales, but your mother's side does have the loveliest spines…"

"Hey, uh, Uncle?"

Ancalagon stopped his rambling. "Yes Dipper?"

"So, you're saying I'm part dragon, right?"

"Actually, it would be more accurate to say you are part human, seeing as you are mostly dragon."

"Right. So, why are you talking to just me? Is another dragon talking to Mabel?"

Ancalagon's laughter boomed throughout the cavern. "Another dragon?! My dear Dipper, the nearest dragon other than myself is either in Canada or Colorado. We only have a few places where many dragons gather."

"So why isn't Mabel here then?" Dipper pushed. "After all, she is my twin sister."

Ancalagon sighed. "Dipper, dragons have the ability to alter memories, although it isn't easy. My brother has done it once before. Your mother was slain by the Knights and you were vulnerable. Your father hide as well as he could; in plain sight. He found a couple who had just had a child and made them believe they had two."

Dipper felt another chill. He was working out the dragon's logic. But this time, he knew Ancalagon had to be wrong. They had been together their whole life. No one had ever given the slightest hint to support this.

Unfortunately, Ancalagon confirmed his fear with the words, "Mabel is not your sister."

* * *

**And that's the plot twist I had to put in there. That's the little fact I mentioned in my prologue that will allow DipperxMabel without Pinecest.  
**

**So, Dipper is a Drake, and not related to Mabel. Such a cliffhanger, huh?  
**

**Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 3: It Takes Two

**Okay, I'm here with Chapter 3! Man, this is coming fast...  
**

**Now, a couple things before I move on. First, I meant for this to be entirely Stan telling Mabel the other side of that history, but I just couldn't drag it out. So, this contains both.  
**

**Second, I feel like I need to do a bit of clarification. Thanks to ThatGuyWhoReadsFanfiction for helping me realize this.  
**

**For the life change thing, that is addressed in this chapter, so no worries. I hope...  
**

**For the Knights, this chapter should also show where they are going to be.  
**

**For Dipper and Mabel not being siblings, that will take a lot of explaining, but here it is: I do enjoy DipperxMabel stories. Yes, I read and enjoy it, even in stories where they are and remain siblings.  
**

**However, my personally beliefs (religion and whatnot) are against incest. I cannot in good conscious write it. Thus, to write a DipperxMabel story, I had to make them unrelated.  
**

**Plus, I would have done the 'not siblings' thing even if I wasn't going to add in DipperxMabel stuff. I mean, Dipper is part dragon, and Mabel isn't. That is a major part of the story, and the DipperxMabel isn't. It does come into the spotlight now and then, but it wouldn't kill the story if it was taken out.  
**

**Finally, the bad side to the dragons. Rest assured, there will be some. After all, I didn't have Ancalagon muttering about his brother for nothing!  
**

**Alright! Explanations are done! Let's move on to the actual story!  
**

**And remember! I don't own any character from Gravity Falls!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It Takes Two**

As they stepped across the threshold of the Mystery Shack, Mabel finally snapped out of her shock. "Gruncle Stan, why are you dressed like that?"

Stan sighed. "It's a long story, kid."

"If it's connected to what happened to Dipper, I want to know!" Mabel exclaimed, her eyes locking on Stan's.

"Fine. But this is gonna take a while." Stan turned to see Wendy staring at him in shock. "Wendy, take the rest of the day off. I-"

She was out the door.

"Okay then." Stan led Mabel over to the couch. "It all began a long time ago…"

* * *

_You know how all those fairy tales take place in the time of knights and castles and stuff? The reason is because a lot of those did happen, and they all happened around then._

_You see, we aren't the only intelligent beings on this planet. Sure, some say dolphins are pretty intelligent, but they can't talk. What I'm talking about are the things that you kids ran into these past few years._

* * *

"Hold on," Mabel interrupted, "you did know about all those?"

"You want the story or not, kid?" When Mabel nodded, he continued. "Then don't interrupt."

* * *

_No one knows how long they've been around, but these things are everywhere. And the worst ones are the dragons._

_Back in the time of all those stories, people lived in fear of these creatures. And dragons were always the worst. Hundreds could be killed by one dragon._

_Of course, some were killed. They aren't invincible. But that was more due to dumb luck than anything else._

_There was one guy that started to change that. His name was Saint George. He killed a lot of dragons, and found a lot of their weaknesses. But he knew he wouldn't live forever, especially given who he was and what happened to people like him. So he made an order. The Order of the Knights of Saint George. The Order was to be the first defense against all those strange creatures out there, especially those dragons._

_But the dragons caught onto our plan. They started sending out these… dragon hybrids to start taking over human governments. We've been able to keep them from gaining total control, but we can never ferret them all out._

* * *

"Wait a minute. We?"

Stan glared at Mabel. "Can you at least wait until I've finished until you start asking redundant questions? Now, where was I? Dragons, the Order, hybrids, ah yes!"

* * *

_So, the Order began to send out people to keep humankind safe. We had to get people in high places to do this, so our people are in the governments, too._

_Most of the time, the governments are clean and nothing happens. But sometimes we find the dragons have taken over entire areas. To stop that, a lot of wars and other really bad things had to be allowed to happen._

_Of course, some people got wise to us. I know the dragons know about us, but some people not in the Order know about us, too. These… Illuminati try to use mystical artifacts and creatures to further their own selfish agendas. We have to stop them to keep regular people safe, and sometimes it looks like the dragons stop them too. After all, we didn't create that Roswell incident, but something stopped it and covered it up._

_Anyways, most of the world is a battleground, knights versus dragons. They hunt us, and we hunt them. If we fail, they'll probably enslave or kill all mankind._

* * *

"Now," Stan finished, "any questions?"

"So, you knew about all the adventures Dipper and I went on?"

"Yep."

"From that 'we' stuff, I'm guessing you are one of these Knights?"

"Right."

"And you say all mankind is doomed if you fail?"

"Yeah."

"What about womankind?"

Stan slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"You have to admit, Gruncle Stan, you walked right into that one."

"DON'T YOU GET IT?!" Stan exploded. "THESE CREATURES HAVE DIPPER AND HAVE PROBABLY KILLED HIM!"

Mabel didn't appear to be phased. Then her eye twitched. Then again. And again.

Finally, she broke down into tears. "Dipper's gone! It's all my fault! I ran ahead in the mine and then I left him alone!"

Stan gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. You didn't know. If anything, it's my fault for not telling you kids earlier."

Mabel continued to sob, but the volume did soften. Just a little.

Stan sighed. "Listen kid, you aren't the first Pine to find out this way. Your mom found out when your grandfather, my brother, died fighting one of them."

Mabel glanced up at him. "Mom knew about this?"

Stan grinned regretfully. "Oh yeah. In fact, she was the best Knight the Order has seen in decades. That's also why you were sent to me that first summer. Your mother was going to go on a big mission." Stan's grin faltered. "It was right after that she had that car accident."

Mabel sniffed. "So we were sent up here because Mom was a knight?"

"Yeah, and for some reason the dragons had a special interest in you when you were born. We never found out what, but your mother refused a lot of big missions because of it. The only reason she took that last one was because no one else could do it. And she only trusted me with you kids." Stan grunted. "Look how that turned out…"

Mabel patted Stan's arm. "You did do good. It was just bad luck."

Stan shook his head. "I'm not supposed to let luck determine if you live or die." He stood suddenly. "Mabel, I'm not going to let this happen again. But you're going to have to trust me."

Mabel nodded. "I trust you."

"Mabel, in order to keep you safe, I need to teach you to fight dragons. But, I can't do that unless you are willing to join the Order. Are you?"

Mabel stood. "Would I be able to go after the things that took Dipper?" she asked, unusually serious.

Stan nodded solemnly.

Mabel narrowed her eyes. "I am."

* * *

"So, not only has my entire life been a lie, but the only family member I thought I had left turns out to be just some girl I know?"

Ancalagon nodded. "That sums it up, in a rather negative way."

Dipper took a deep breath. Then he fainted.

* * *

When Dipper woke, there was someone standing over him.

"Yo, dude. You awake?"

"Soos? Is that you?"

The man nodded, grinning.

"Oh man, I had the weirdest dream. There was a dragon, and I wasn't related to Mabel-"

Soos laughed. "That's about what happened, man. Total reality."

Dipper froze. "But, how-?"

"Remember the part about dragonkin?" he asked. Once Dipper nodded, Soos closed his eyes. He began to shimmer and, with a flash, he was gone.

Actually, he wasn't. He was actually a Drakanoid.

"Dude, I'm a dragonkin too!"

Dipper promptly fainted again.

* * *

Stan took Mabel over to the vending machine. Once there, he entered the code. The machine slide aside and revealed a staircase. "Follow me," Stan said, starting down the stairs.

Mabel followed in silence, lost in thought. Dipper was the last piece of her life before Gravity Falls. But more than that, he was her twin brother. He understood her like no one else. He always stood by her, even when she made bone-headed mistakes. Sure he was more serious than she liked, not to mention paranoid, but that just made him, well, Dipper.

In short, Mabel needed him. She wasn't Mabel without Dipper. She needed to see him constantly finding the weird among the normal. She needed to hear him trying to talk her out of her latest poorly thought-up idea. She needed to feel him beside her, always there to pick her up when she was down.

She slowed to a stop. She was certain she had read something like this before. Something about the girl needing the guy. It only took a heartbeat more to remember. She had read it in her vampire books. Her teenage vampire _romance_ books.

Mabel started to feel a little queasy. Sure she missed Dipper, but he was her brother, not-

"Hey kid, what's the holdup?"

Mabel snapped out of her reverie. "Coming."

* * *

Dipper rubbed his head as he sat up. He slowly opened his eyes, then jumped in shock when he saw Soos, in human form, in front of him.

"Dude, sorry I freaked you out like that," he said.

"No problem, "Dipper replied. "Just one more thing about my life that's a total lie."

"Hey, dude, don't be like that. After all, we're family!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, I'm your uncle's…" He trailed off and looked to the side. "What was it again?"

Dipper heard Ancalagon sigh. "You are the grandson of my aunt."

"Right," Soos said, smiling. "I'm what he said."

"By the way, Soos," Ancalagon began, "you've never spoken like that here before. Why is that?"

Soos chuckled nervously. "Well, I don't want to seem disrespectful around you, so I try to speak more fancy. But Dipper never heard me speak like that, so I didn't use my fancy voice."

Ancalagon nodded. "Don't trouble yourself on my account. As long as I can understand you, I don't care if you sound fancy or not."

Soos grinned. "Thanks, dude." He turned back to Dipper. "Anyways, ready for the dragonkin training?"

"Dragonkin training?" Dipper repeated.

Soos chuckled. "You don't think you'll just know all the tricks, dude? Naw, you have to learn them like I did."

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Dipper murmured. "Alright then, what's first?"

"This," Soos replied. Ancalagon moved his head in front of Dipper and opened his mouth.

Dipper screamed as he was engulfed in flames.

* * *

"Mabel, welcome to my armory."

Mabel stared at all the weapons, gadgets, and shiny objects. "This place is amazing! Look!" she exclaimed, running over to a particular shelf, "Grappling hooks! Just like mine!"

Stan shook his head. "I never did find out how that got up into the shop."

"Oh! Shiny clothes!" Mabel shouted, running towards a couple stand that held suits similar to what Stan was wearing.

"Mabel, don't touch those," Stan grunted.

"Why not?" Mabel asked.

"You'll get one, don't worry. But first you have to complete the training. They don't give those to just anyone, you know."

Mabel immediately grew serious. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"First, you have to learn about how to work all this junk." Stan waved her towards a large, radar-looking device. "This one's the easiest, so we'll start here. This is our Psychic-Signal-Inhibiter, or PSI. It prevents any psychic abilities from working. And believe me, dragons have 'em. Now, what we gotta do is…"

* * *

**Jeez, Mabel was all over the place, wasn't she? I just couldn't keep her depressed the whole time, but she had to be at least some of the time... Yeah, I could have done better...  
**

**So, Mabel has begun training, Dipper was just flamed by Ancalagon, and we had our first DipperxMabel hint. Am I doing good? Too fast or too slow? Please tell me!  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Preparations Begin

**Whew! I managed to get this done today. Cut it kinda close, though...  
**

**So, here's the next chapter. Sorta a filler, but it has some important details. I don't want to wait too long before jumping into the next big part, but I need to cover some of their training...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Preparations Begin**

Dipper braced himself for the burning and stench of his charred flesh. But, to his surprise, it didn't come. Instead, he felt a heat inside him. It flared up and Dipper felt like he would burst. He opened his mouth to scream again.

Instead of sound, flames shot out of his mouth.

As soon as they did, Dipper felt his body begin to change. It wasn't painful, but he could feel every bone in his body shift and grow. New bones formed, and his body began to twist itself into a new form.

He felt his spine lengthen as he dropped on his hands and knees. He felt the muscles in his shoulders twist as wings sprouted from his back. His nails lengthened and hardened into claws as his arms and legs twisted and shortened. He face bulged outward, forming a snout, as his teeth narrowed into fangs. Scales grew over his skin.

Finally, it stopped. Dipper paused to examine himself. He was no longer a somewhat scrawny sixteen year old. Now, his was muscular, strong, and dangerous. He was taller than before. He compared himself to Soos, who was still where he had been when he had been engulfed in flames. Dipper put himself at about fifteen and a half feet, a full nine and three-quarters feet taller than before.

He flared his wings, which he guessed were each about twenty-five feet long, and craned his neck back for further examination. His scaly hide was orange with black stripes, similar to that of a tiger. He had a ridge of spikes along his back that disappeared as it reached his neck and tail.

"Dude, you look awesome!" Soos exclaimed.

"Very different than what I expected," Ancalagon agreed.

"So, I have my dragon form. Great," Dipper stated. "But was it really necessary to do that with some warning?!"

Ancalagon chuckled. "It must be sudden with all dragonkin, or the body will reject the fire. That would mean death."

"Oh. Then thanks. I guess…" Dipper replied.

"Not to worry," Ancalagon continued, "because now you are immune to dragon fire."

"Yeah, dude. It's a good thing, since you'd be burning yourself a lot if you weren't," Soos interjected.

"Indeed, as we must first teach you to control your flame," Ancalagon finished.

Dipper grinned toothily. "I guess we'd better get started then!"

* * *

"…and that's the psychic transduction coil. If it breaks-"

"Gruncle Stan!" Mabel shouted, cutting him off. "Can't you just teach me how to fight those dragons first, then come back to this stuff?"

Stan sighed. "Mabel, if I do that, I'd be breaking the rules of the Order. It's what keeps us from becoming one of those conspiracies that plots to take over. If we didn't follow these rules, we'd end up no better than the Illuminati!"

"But Gruncle Stan! I need to find out exactly what happened to Dipper!" she cried, starting to tear up. "I need to know!"

Stan scowled at her. "Mabel…"

"I can learn all this stuff after we do that! I promise!"

Stan rubbed his chin in thought. "I suppose…" He shrugged. "Why not? Since you're stuck here for another couple years anyway, you'll have time. And who knows how long this dragon will be around?"

Mabel hiccupped as she nodded.

"Alright then! Let's get you into the armor!" Stan declared, moving toward the row of suits.

Mabel ran over as Stan began to dismantle one of the suits. "Now, this armor is heat resistant. That means that you will be protected from a dragon's fire as long as it doesn't hit you. If it does, you have a couple seconds before you will be roasted alive."

Mabel shuddered. "Why not something that will keep you alive in dragon's fire?"

Stan shrugged. "We've tried. Nothing is completely resistant to dragon's fire." He grabbed the black glove. "This is your shield gauntlet. It will activate an energy field that will deflect both dragon fire and claws as long as it is active. Unfortunately, it will only stay on for a couple minutes and can't be turned on again for about an hour. I can't tell you exact times because it doesn't follow any real patterns."

"Why don't you cover the entire suit with that?" Mabel asked.

"Because the field doesn't change shape. If you covered the suit, it would be immobile as long as the field is active and you would be vulnerable the moment it dropped."

Mabel nodded. "What about the gold one?"

"That blade is specially designed to pierce a dragon's hide. One direct stab will go straight through. But the sides aren't as effective. They will damage the hide, but it would take several swings to get through that way."

"Last question," Mabel stated.

"Shoot."

"Does it come in pink?"

Stan laughed. "Actually, most suits are given personalized color schemes. Me, I just left them as they are. Seemed like a lot of trouble for no real gain."

"Can I have mine in pink?" Mabel asked.

"Sure kid. It'll take a couple days for you to get used to the suit anyways, so I can get yours any color you want."

Mabel frowned. "A couple days? I- I don't think I can wait that long."

"Is it so bad that it isn't pink that-"

"NO!" she screamed, making Stan jump. "I can't wait that long to find out about Dipper!"

"Mabel," Stan began, rubbing the back of his head, "I hate to break it to you, but Dipper is probably-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME HE'S DEAD!" Mabel screeched. She sank to her knees. "He can't be dead…" she muttered sorrowfully.

Stan knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. "Listen, I may not be able to promise that, but I can promise that we will find out what happened to him. And if we can't, we'll make them pay for it."

Mabel nodded slowly.

"So," Stan began, standing back up, "let's get you into your suit."

* * *

Dipper groaned. "We've been doing breathing exercises for an hour! Are we anywhere near done?"

Ancalagon chuckled. "Perhaps." With that, he used his tail to flick a bunch of dirt, as well as a few small stones, into Dipper's snout.

Dipper felt a sneeze coming. "Ah-ah-ah-chew!"

"Dude," Soos chuckled, "you still sneeze like kitten!"

"But," Ancalagon interjected, "you managed to hold your flame in."

Dipper blinked at the dust that had gotten to his eyes. "You mean that I can sneeze fire?"

Ancalagon nodded. "If you hadn't followed those exercises, you would have. Apparently you are better at this than most dragonkin."

Dipper smiled. "Does that mean we're done with those exercises?"

Ancalagon nodded. "Yes. Now we move to flying lessons."

Soos let out a muffled, "Lucky."

Dipper turned to him. "Hey, Soos. How about I take you for a ride once I've learned?"

Soos immediately grinned. "Thanks dude!"

Ancalagon stood up, towering over the two of them. "We'd best go outside."

"But you caved in the exits!" Dipper pointed out.

"Do you really think I'd seal us in?" he said, turning around. "Besides, I wouldn't fit in those tunnels anyway."

Dipper tilted his head as he took in that statement. "So, how come no one has found you then?"

"This exit is vertical. You two will have to climb on my back for now."

"I get to come with?" Soos asked, running over to them. "Sweet!"

* * *

Stan looked Mabel over. Even in her new armor, she wasn't all that imposing. At five foot three, she didn't have the height for intimidation.

"Mabel, you need your helmet."

"Wait, these have helmets?" she asked, glancing around for them.

"They fold out of the armor. I'm still not sure how that works, but it does." Stan glanced at her hair, which extended down past her waist. "Although I'm not sure how your hair will affect it."

Mabel brushed at her hair. "But, I don't want to cut it."

"Why not?"

That made Mabel think. She had never really thought about why she didn't like to cut her hair.

Come to think of it, there were a number of reasons for her not to have long hair. First, it was caught pretty easily. She couldn't count the number of times that Dipper had had to free her from being tangled in a bush they had gone through.

She shook her head, trying to keep Dipper from her mind. It only made her want to cry.

The next reason was because it got in the way. She'd often have to move it from in front of her face, especially when Dipper flipped it-

She stopped that train of thought.

The best reason was how hard it was to brush. It took her forever to fix it up in the mornings. At least, it used to, until Dipper started helping her.

Mabel sighed. Dipper seemed to be everywhere in her thoughts.

Then she realized that's why she didn't want to cut it. Dipper had always said she looked best with her hair long. And he had always been willing to help her when she had trouble with it. Cutting her hair would be like admitting Dipper was gone.

"Mabel? You still in there?"

"Huh?"

Stan looked at her with concern. "You spaced out for a moment, kid. You okay?"

Mabel took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm fine. I just don't want to cut my hair, though."

"Well, I guess we can work around it," Stan muttered. "Let's see what happens." He tapped a section of her armor. Her helmet came out and covered her head. But her hair hung out the back.

"Um, Gruncle Stan? I can't move my head."

Stan pushed her armor and the helmet came off. "Why don't we try tucking your hair inside the armor?"

* * *

Ancalagon set down lightly, only causing one tree to topple over. "Ready to begin?"

Dipper fell off, all the while attempting not to throw up.

"Dude, I hope you do better when you fly," Soos said, hopping off Ancalagon's back.

Dipper slowly stood up. Once it was clear that he wouldn't barf, he unfurled his wings. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Very well. Oh, and Soos? It would be best if you changed back to your dragon form while out here. You don't want to be seen in human form around us."

"Right," Soos agreed. A few seconds and a white flash later, Soos was a Drakanoid again.

"Now, Dipper, starting off is simple. Flap your wings."

Dipper complied. He slowly began to lift off the ground. "Hey! I'm doing it!" That's when one wing began to flap slightly faster, causing Dipper to crash to the ground.

Ancalagon chuckled. "Not too bad a start. But you can do better. Again."

* * *

"So, you don't have a place to train down there?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah. I could have gotten one, but I was too lazy to do the paperwork."

Mabel shook her head with a slight smile. She was glad that, despite all the secrets, her Gruncle Stan was still the same old man she had known.

"Now- wait." Stan stopped in the door.

"What is it?" Mabel asked, looking over his shoulder.

"That is what we're fighting, Mabel."

He moved aside, and Mabel saw it. Out in the distance, a large silhouette stood out against the sun. Mabel could tell it was huge. The dragon dipped down under the tree line for a moment. When it came back up, it was followed by a smaller shadow.

* * *

"Hey! I can see the Mystery Shack from here!" Dipper exclaimed.

Ancalagon, who was hovering above him, nodded approvingly. "Once you can handle ascending and descending, we'll start on actually moving around in the air."

Dipper nodded, only half listening. Seeing the Mystery Shack made him remember who wasn't with him.

"I miss you already, Mabel," he whispered.

* * *

**And there we have it. I don't really have much else to say, other than to please review!  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Disaster Discovery

**Sorry for the delay. I would have had this up sooner, but the parents kicked me off most of this weekend. Mainly because the computer heats up the house...  
**

**Also a heads up: I'm heading off for college in about a week and I might drop off fanfiction for a time. After all, I only have a week left with my family before I move out (the college is in another state) and I want to spend time with them. Plus, once I get to college, writing, let alone updating, could be difficult.  
**

**But enough about my life, you're here for the story! Of which, I only own the plot and characters I made up.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Disaster Discovery**

Mabel watched as the two shadows began to twist through the air. "What are they doing?"

"I dunno. But if I had to guess, it looks like the smaller one isn't doing too well."

Mabel gasped. "Maybe it's a baby dragon!"

Stan shook his head. "Nah. Those little pests come in groups. But," he said, turning away, "we have training to do."

As he moved beside the house, he paused. "Um, do you know where Wendy lives?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because unless I'm getting old and forgetful, she's going to run straight under those dragons."

* * *

"This is awesome!" Dipper declared as he dove through a cloud.

"Be careful not to dive too fast, Dipper!" Ancalagon called out.

"What?" Dipper shouted back as he dove straight for the ground. He attempted to pull up, but his wings snapped backwards. Dipper couldn't move them and he slammed straight into the ground.

Luckily, he could immediately tell that nothing was broken. However, he felt like one giant bruise.

Soos ran up to him. "Dude, you okay man?"

"Yeah, Soos, I'm fine."

As he slowly stood up, he heard a small, "Eep!"

Soos looked up. "You hear that, Dipper?"

The sound appeared again, and Dipper turned toward it. "Yes, yes I did." He stared into the bushes. "Alright, show yourself!" he called out.

The bushes shook as the mystery creature ran. Dipper charged after it, low hanging branches snapping off as they collided with his hide.

He caught sight of a flash of red. He barreled towards it, determined to catch it. He noticed a clearing ahead and leapt forward. There was a scream as he landed above none other than Wendy.

"Wendy?!"

"You can't be Dipper!" she exclaimed, almost hysterically. "I must be going insane!"

"Wendy, ask me questions that only the real Dipper would know," he said calmly.

"Um- uh- birthmark!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"On my forehead. It looks like the Big Dipper, hence 'Dipper.'"

"Uh- the convenience store! How'd you get us out?!" she yelled, looking like she was about to faint.

"I did the Lamby Lamby dance to appease the ghosts of the owners."

"But- but- what was the first thing you hit with the pinecones from the roof?!" she screamed hysterically.

"I hit that van, setting off the alarm."

Wendy stared at him for a moment. Then her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

"Well, that could have gone better," Dipper muttered.

Soos came running up behind him. "So, what was it, dude?" he panted.

Dipper stepped back, revealing Wendy.

Soos gasped. "Dude, did she figure out it was us?"

"Uh, I sorta made her figure it out?" Dipper nervously stated.

Ancalagon landed with a thud behind Soos. "YOU DID WHAT?!" he screeched. He reached down, grabbed Wendy, and throw her on his back. He then grabbed a shaking Soos and did the same. Dipper took a step forward, but Ancalagon's growl froze him. "You will remain out here until you can make your own way back," he said menacingly. "You are NEVER to reveal who you are to a human. To do so is to either reveal yourself to the Knights, or force us into making the human 'vanish' from society."

"But- you can't hurt her for my mistake!" Dipper protested.

"She won't be hurt. She'll be kept in the mine until someone else can take her where she won't be able to reveal your secret." With that, Ancalagon took off.

Dipper leapt up and tried to follow. While he didn't fall back to the ground, Ancalagon easily outpaced him, disappearing around the side of a mountain within a minute.

Dipper sighed and drifted back to the ground. He landed on the lakeshore, sinking slightly into the wet ground. He almost wanted to give up on this new life. He was separate from his friends, from those whom, until recently, had been known as his family. He had accidently condemned the woman whom he had once dreamed of being with.

The one thing that kept him from considering giving it up was the simple fact that he was currently stuck in his dragon form. Ancalagon had yet to teach him to switch between forms and, until then, he was stuck as a Drake.

A rustling in the bushes snapped him out of his thoughts. He rushed into the lake. He hid among a patch of water reeds, which hid him perfectly with the setting sun reflecting off the water.

He watched as a man in a silver suit walked out of the bushes.

"Aha! Footprints!"

Dipper flinched as he heard the man speak. It was Gruncle Stan.

"Mabel! I told you they were around!"

Dipper stared as Mabel walked into view, dressed in a similar suit. "But where's Wendy?" she asked.

Dipper flinched again. If they were looking for Wendy, then they might be in danger of discovering Ancalagon.

"Mabel, I'm telling you. If she came this way, that dragon got her." Dipper immediately gasped. He mentally slapped himself for that, but relaxed slightly when neither of them reacted to it.

Mabel sat down on the ground. "So now the dragon has Wendy and Dipper," she sorrowfully muttered.

Dipper felt his heart twinge. Even if she wasn't his sister, he still cared for her. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he knew that he could only scare them and put them in danger right now.

Stan patted her shoulder. "Listen, I don't think the dragon is around, but I could be wrong. I'm going to give you a few minutes alone, but then we need to head home, okay?"

Mabel nodded and Stan walked back into the trees. Once he was gone, Mabel started to cry.

"Why? Why'd they have to take you, Dipper?" she sobbed. "I don't know how long I can last without you! I- I'm just not Mabel without you. I'm just a crazy girl no one takes seriously. I was always happy when you were around. Now, I'm struggling to smile. Without you, I don't think I can be happy. You make me happy." She buried her head into her arms. "And now, you might be gone forever," she practically whispered.

_Mabel…_ Dipper thought sadly.

Mabel looked up, eyes wide. "Dipper?" she called out, looking around wildly.

Dipper nearly gasped again. _Mabel? Can you hear me?_ he thought.

Mabel managed a small smile. "Dipper! I can hear you! Can you hear me?"

Dipper nearly chuckled. If only she knew. _Yeah, I can hear you._

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

_I'm fine Mabel. Don't worry._

Mabel frowned. "But I am worried! You've been taken away! I need you!"

_I want to come back, too. But right now I can't._

"Why not?"

Dipper almost told her. But with the incident with Wendy fresh in his mind, he just couldn't risk her being taken, too. _I can't tell you. It would be dangerous._

Mabel gasped. "You're in danger?!"

_No!_ he thought quickly. _I'm not in danger. But if I told you, you might be._

Mabel frowned. "Fine. But you have to promise to tell me if you do end up in danger."

_I promise._

"Can you also promise you won't change?"

_Why do I need to promise that?_ he asked, a little worried.

"You don't sound at all worried, even after being taken by a dragon. Normally you would be freaking out at least a little."

_Well, you haven't once commented on the fact we're talking to each other in our minds. That's not normal for you._

Mabel gave a somewhat bittersweet smile. "I think you vanishing affected me a lot more than you think."

_What?_

Mabel was about to reply, but Stan stepped out of the trees. "Ready to go, kid?"

Mabel nodded. "Almost. Just a few more seconds?"

Stan nodded, but didn't move. Mabel turned back towards the lake, and unknowingly towards Dipper.

_Can you still hear me?_

Dipper smiled. _Yeah._

_Good. Can we talk tonight?_

_Sure thing, Mabel._

_Alright._ She frowned slightly, but it quickly turned into a small smile. _I love you Dipper._

Dipper smiled regrettably. He wondered if she would still love him if she knew they weren't actually siblings. _I love you too._

Her smile brightened as she turned away. Dipper watched the two of them leave, and continued to stare that way long after the sun set.

Finally, he roused himself from the lake and climbed ashore. Once on solid ground, he shook himself off and jumped into the air. He started towards the old mine.

_Ancalagon, can you hear me?_ he thought, hoping that the dragon would at least talk to him.

_Well, it seems you have managed to master telepathy on your own._

_No thanks to you._

_I… must apologize for my actions. My brother is a fearsome dragon. If you had come to harm because the woman had revealed you as dragonkin, he would have made my death a quick but painful one._

_My father would do that?_

_He is proud of himself. He has lived for centuries and became slightly addicted to fame after accidentally revealing himself to a group of Native Americans. They called him Quetzalcoatl._

_My dad is the Feathered Serpent from Aztec legend?!_

_Yes. But as this was never supposed to happen, he believes he must appear perfect in front of other dragons. If you, as his son, let your existence be discovered-_

_It would be just like his mistake._

_Exactly. Anyways, I suppose I should show you the way home._

Dipper smiled regretfully. _I know the way home, but I don't know the way back to the mine._

He could feel Ancalagon chuckle. _I suppose you would still feel that way._ A series of images flashed through his head. Dipper altered his course slightly, and surged forward with a stroke of his wings.

* * *

Mabel brushed her hand over her armor, now on the rack. She had almost told him of her internal conflict, of how she was coming to feel about him. Yes, she loved him. But now she wasn't sure if she loved him as her brother or as something else.

She smiled slightly. She knew he was safe, though. He wasn't home, but he would be alright for now. She had never known Dipper to lie to her. At least, he had never lied to her convincingly. He had hidden things from her, but she had always known when he did. And while he was hiding something, he was telling the truth about being safe.

She was just surprised that he hadn't noticed how conflicted she was. He had always seemed to know when something was bothering her.

Of course, she had never been bothered by something that she couldn't tell Dipper about.

She knew that she had to tell him eventually. This was too big a deal not to tell him. But she also figured she could put this off. At least until she had a better grip on the whole thing.

Mabel knew about incest. She knew that it was bad. It was so bad that it was illegal.

But she also knew romance. She had read a lot of books on the subject, had been thinking about it most of the time she encountered a new boy, and, unfortunately, been focus of a certain boy's romantic thoughts.

One of the most common themes she had encountered in romance was the 'love knows no bounds' theme. More often than not, people who loved each other ended up together, at least in the books she read, even if there was something keeping them apart.

But she had never read about a situation like hers.

She sighed. Her thoughts were going in a circle at the moment. She couldn't get a grip on either end of this dilemma.

She smiled as a thought struck her. Maybe she could use a hypothetical situation to ask Dipper. He always seemed to have the right answer.

She just had to make sure he didn't realize it was hypothetical.

* * *

**So, there you go. Diving a bit more into the MabelxDipper side, while also giving a realistic (I hope) view on what Mabel is feeling.  
**

**I'm beginning to feel that I'm stretching the story out. Is anyone else feeling that way? Because I don't want to make it seem that way.  
**

**Please review!  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets and Revelation

**So, I barely managed to get chapter 6 up today... I am not doing good at updating... I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for it!  
**

**Okay, so thanks to those who reviewed and answered my question! I'm glad this doesn't seem to be dragging along.  
**

**Heads up, there will be a long two-way psychic conversation in this chapter. It might seem a little confusing, so here is how it works: every line switches from one person to the next. They will also mention each others names, so that might also help.  
**

**Finally, again, I don't own Gravity Falls. If I did, they would have encountered some epic creature (like a dragon) already!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Secrets and Revelation**

Mabel opened the trapdoor to the attic. Gruncle Stan had already sealed everything up for the night and had told her to get some rest.

Mabel was anxious to get to the room she normally shared with Dipper. Not because she was tired, but because she wanted to talk to him.

_Dipper, you there?_

She waited, but no answer came. _Dipper, come on! This isn't funny! Dipper!_

* * *

Dipper walked into the cavern. Ancalagon looked over at him. "So, the young Drake finally returns. How was your time spent?"

"Dipper shrugged. "You know, doing stuff."

Ancalagon raised a scaly eyebrow inquisitively. "And just what sort of 'stuff' did you do?"

"Flying, swimming, learning telepathy, that sort of stuff."

Ancalagon looked doubtful, but did not pursue the subject. "Very well. Before you rest up, I suppose you want me to tell you the limits of telepathy?"

Dipper nodded.

"It is simple. You can only communicate with beings that are sapient. Only you and the one you are conversing with may hear it. And, unless the one you wish to communicate with also has telepathy, you must start the conversation before you can hear them."

"Gotcha," Dipper replied. He glanced around the cavern, but saw no one else. "Um, where's Soos and Wendy?"

Ancalagon grunted. "The human is in a side cavern. I will deal with her tomorrow. As for Soos, he is guarding the cavern. Tomorrow, he will attempt to return to the Mystery Shack with an appropriate cover story."

Dipper nodded absently. "Hey, Ancalagon, why can't you just alter Wendy's memories so she forgets about us?"

Ancalagon gave a low chuckle. "Dipper, you've just asked a question that we dragons can't even answer. Although we can change many details of memories, such as who is related to who, we cannot erase a person from a memory."

"Why? That doesn't make any sense!" Dipper muttered.

"You are right, it doesn't. But that's the way it has been. Not to say that there haven't been those who've tried. They all failed to erase anyone. That's why you were raised by another family, and that's why this woman cannot remain in human society."

Dipper sighed. "Well, at least I know that you're doing the best thing you can do. I guess."

Ancalagon lowered his head and looked Dipper in the eyes. "Nephew, I know that this is difficult to accept. If there was another way to allow her to return to her life, I would take it. But humans not involved in dragon affairs cannot be trusted to keep our existence a secret."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Not involved? What do you mean by involved?"

Ancalagon gave him a toothy grin. "With very few exceptions, involved means that the human and a dragon or dragonkin are mates." He gently pushed Dipper towards a smooth section of the cavern. "And now it is time for you to rest. We must continue your training tomorrow."

Dipper nodded as he curled up on the smooth rock floor. But, as he turned his head away from Ancalagon, he didn't close his eyes. Instead, he reached out with his mind.

_Mabel?_

* * *

Mabel was almost in tears. She couldn't understand why Dipper wasn't responding. She wondered if he had gotten into trouble and hadn't been able to tell her.

_Mabel?_

She actually felt a tear run down her cheek as she sighed in relief. _Dipper, why didn't you answer me? I've been trying to talk to you for the past thirty minutes!_

_That long? Sorry, but this is the first chance I got to talk to you. Apparently I have to start our conversations before I can hear you._

Mabel frowned. _Why can't I start them?_

_I- I don't know._

_Dipper, even if you can't tell me, don't lie to me._

_Sorry. Yeah, it's one of those things. I really wish I could tell you._

_I don't mind, Dipper. I really don't._

_But I do mind, Mabel. I don't like keeping secrets from you._

Mabel chewed on her bottom lip nervously. _Yeah, I don't like keeping secrets from you, either._

_Wait. You've managed to keep secrets from me? Huh, I thought I was better at knowing that sort of thing._

_Well, it's a pretty big secret. And fairly new._

_I'm guessing you wouldn't tell me if I asked what it was, right?_

Mabel sighed. _Not yet. It's complicated._

_No kidding._

_So, anything special happen, other than you figuring out we can talk to each other?_

_Well, I ran into Wendy. Wait! I shouldn't have said that!_

_I should have told you earlier. We found out she was gone after she saw Gruncle Stan in his shiny suit._

_Gruncle Stan has a shiny suit?_

_Yeah! It's so sparkly! I can't tell you much more. Gruncle Stan made me promise._

_Hey Mabel, have you noticed that we both have a lot of secrets since this started?_

Mabel thought about it for a moment. _I guess you're right. That's a bad thing, right?_

_It might not be, but I don't really like it._

_Me neither._

_So, after all this is over, no secrets?_

Mabel hesitated. She still had the secret of the new feelings for her brother. She was very nervous about that. But Dipper was her twin brother, and they had never really had secrets between them. _Yeah. No secrets. Hey Dipper? I need your help with something one of my friends is going through._

_Okay, I guess, but why me?_

_Because you're the smartest guy I know. Remember how you solved the murder of Wax Stan?_

_Well, okay. Go ahead._

_Well, my friend recently started liking someone. A lot._

_You mean a crush? Mabel, you know I'm not good with that sort of thing!_

_I- She doesn't need that kind of help. The problem is that she's not supposed to like that guy. It's really bad._

_Like he's taken?_

_Like it's illegal._

_And she wants my help?_

_Actually, she wants to keep it a secret._

_So how do you know?_

Mabel's eyes widened in alarm. _Uh, I overheard…_

_…Okay then. If it's that bad, I don't think she can really do anything about that. I suppose she could be really good friends with him._

_She already is._

_Well, then I don't really know what else she can do. If it's illegal for her to like him, then-_

Mabel felt a twinge of fear when he stopped.

_Mabel, what's the girl's name?_

_Dipper, I can't tell you._

_Another secret?_

_Yeah. Dipper, I will tell you, I promise. I just- I want to help my friend get used to this before I tell you, alright?_

_Alright. But this is really getting out of hand._

_Maybe things will get better tomorrow._

_I hope your right, Mabel. Goodnight._

_Goodnight Dipper. I love you._

_You really feel like you have to say that today, don't you?_

_Well, you are missing._

_…I love you too, Mabel._

Mabel smiled as she dived under her blanket. Maybe things would work out with her liking Dipper. Like he said, she just needed to be close with him. Everything would work itself out. At the very least, she would be willing for things to go on like they had been.

As she snuggled up to her pillow, her thoughts took a slightly darker turn. She still had to get him back from the dragons, before he was hurt.

* * *

_Dipper looked around. He was in his human form and the Mystery Shack was just ahead. He smiled and ran towards the building._

_Before he could get there, an enormous black shadow flew over it and the building burst into flames._

_Dipper froze as three people ran out._

_First was Wendy. She was only a few steps from the Shack when Ancalagon swooped down, grabbed her, and vanished into the smoke._

_Second was Gruncle Stan. He got closer, enough for Dipper to see the fear in his eyes. Then Soos, in his Drakanoid form, grabbed him and dragged him into the woods._

_The third was Mabel. She got all the way to Dipper. She threw her arms around him. "Dipper, I'm scared."_

_Dipper immediately pulled her closer to him. "Don't worry, Mabel. I won't let anything happen to you."_

_As if summon by this promise, a wind blew across the clearing, snuffing out the fire. Ancalagon returned with Wendy while Soos and Stan came walking out of the woods._

_Dipper smiled. Mabel squeezed him tighter._

_Then the shadow appeared again. It knocked the other four aside and torn Mabel from Dipper's arms._

_"MABEL!" he screamed._

_"DIPPER! HELP!"_

_The shadow drew her near to a fiery maw. A dark, sickening laugh came from it as it dropped Mabel. Dipper watched helplessly as she fell into its gaping jaws._

* * *

Dipper awoke with a start. His head darted this way and that as he attempted to assure himself that it had only been a dream.

As if sensing his movement, Ancalagon shifted and brought his head over to Dipper. "What is the matter?"

"I just had the worst dream of my life. It felt so real, and it seemed to actually make sense!"

Ancalagon narrowed his eyes. "Describe it to me."

Dipper, who could still recall every detail, did exactly that.

When he was finished, Ancalagon drew back with a thoughtful look on his face. "It seems that you have been gifted with a Prophecy Dream."

"A what?"

"A Prophecy Dream. It is something that has only happened a handful of times in the entirety of dragon history. Your dream is a sign of things that are about to come."

"How do you know?"

"Think Dipper. The first two have already come to pass. The image of your home being destroyed is how you feel about your life. We dragons have destroyed what you believe to be your very being. While I may not agree, it is true, correct?"

Dipper nodded slowly.

"I thought so. The second is the image of the human, Wendy. I did snatch her into the sky, both literally and figuratively, did I not?"

Dipper nodded again.

"You see? From what you describe, there will be at least four more events. The first will involve Stan and Soos. The second will be between you and Mabel. The third will be an event that will seem to set things right. And the final event will be something that will take Mabel from you and attempt to destroy her. Although, I cannot say how literal or figurative these events will be."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "And why would I have such an important dream about my life?"

Ancalagon shook his head. "The events may be tied to your life, but the consequences will be farther reaching than you. The outcome of these four events may affect the lives of all those in the area. Given this is the first Prophecy Dream since the Order of the Knights of Saint George was founded, it may even be the key to ending our war with the knights."

Dipper stared at him in shock. "Would that mean that Wendy wouldn't have to be taken away and I could tell Mabel?"

Ancalagon nodded slowly. "If the war ends with peace, then it would mean that."

Dipper grinned. "Then I got to make sure it ends that way!"

Ancalagon chuckled. "What will happen, will happen, Dipper. For now, sleep. It is still a ways until morning."

As Dipper laid back down, he asked, "How did you get so wise if you're only about fifty?"

Ancalagon hesitated. When he spoke, it was slowly and careful: "When you have my siblings, you tend to become good at solving issues. Otherwise, someone gets hurt."

With that slightly cryptic answer, Ancalagon settled down to sleep, and Dipper soon followed his example.

* * *

**So, Dipper has a little heads up, too. And it might just mean a huge change in life for those involved in this war. Was that too dramatic for this story?  
**

**Anyways, it looks like Mabel is coming to accept her feelings for Dipper, as well as the idea that she will probably never truly act on them. Too bad she doesn't know she isn't related yet!  
**

**One last thing: I notice that I have over a dozen followers for this story, but only a few people who have reviewed, less who have reviewed more than once, and only one who has reviewed regularly! I just wonder what is up with that...  
**

**Please review! I really want to know what all you guys think of this story!  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Coming to a Head

**Alright! I managed chapter 7 today! This was a close call, though...  
**

**Okay, I'll go out and say this right now: this chapter felt rushed to me. Rest assured, the next few are planned out, but this one is kinda a substitution for what probably would have ended up as a lot of filler chapters.  
**

**Also, thanks for reading and no one being mad at me for the last note in chapter 6. I was feeling slightly down yesterday.  
**

**Anyways, I don't own Gravity Falls!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Coming to a Head**

"Kid? Wake up. Come on, Mabel, get up."

Mabel mumbled sleepily and turned over. "Goway…"

"Alright, kid, you asked for it."

The next thing Mabel knew, she was wide awake and drenched in ice-water.

Standing beside her bed with an empty bucket was Gruncle Stan. "You realize you'll have to pay me back for the ice, right?"

Mabel pushed her drenched hair out of her eyes. "Gruncle Stan?! Why so early?"

"Look, kid. After yesterday, I did some thinking. It doesn't look like this would be too much for me to handle by myself, and this dragon is starting to take a lot of people. I think we're gonna cut training short."

Mabel gave him a hard smile. "So, we are gonna get Dipper today?"

"Depends on how well you work the suit. The moment you can handle it, we'll go looking for the dragon's lair."

Mabel jumped out of bed. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Right now? For you to get in some dry clothes."

* * *

Dipper slowly opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched himself out like a cat. He glanced at Ancalagon and noticed the dragon was staring at the pool. "What are you doing?"

"I am watching Soos, to make sure he is accepted back to the Mystery Shack."

Dipper walked over and saw an image of Soos, in his human form, walking through the forest. "Woah! So you can look at other people like this?"

Ancalagon nodded, his eyes not leaving the image. "I even used it to watch you a few times."

Dipper shivered slightly. "Dude, that actually sounds creepy."

"Well, I had to insure your safety, as well as get you to come here alone."

"I guess I understand."

* * *

Mabel and Stan walked out of the Mystery Shack, dressed in their armor. "Alright Mabel, let's start off with some simple-"

"Woohoo!" Mabel ran at the totem pole nearby and started hacking away at it.

"Mabel! Don't you realize that thing cost a lot of money?!"

Mabel stopped. "Really?"

"Actually, I don't know. It was here when I got the place."

Mabel blinked, then started hacking away.

"Mabel! Just stop-" Stan paused, noticing her movements. "Mabel?"

Mabel stopped again. "Yeah?"

"Come over here and swing at me like that."

Mabel raised an eyebrow. "You want me to swing this sword at you?"

"Yeah. I know how to block, so I'll be fine."

Mabel shrugged. Then, yelling loudly, she charged at Stan and started swinging.

Sure enough, every swing was blocked. It was only a few seconds before Mabel stopped. "What's this supposed to do again?"

Stan grinned. "Kid, that was the best first fight I've ever seen! You're a natural!"

Mabel smiled. "Really?"

"Really, kid. When you've been in the Order as long as I have, you see a lot of beginner fighting."

"So, can we go get Dipper yet?"

Stan chuckled. "Patience, kid. You may be a natural at sword swinging, but you need a few more skills before you're ready to hold your own in a fight."

"Then what are we waiting for? What's next?"

Before Stan could answer, a faint shout could be heard. "Yo, anybody out here?"

Stan and Mabel glanced at each other before running toward the voice. In a few seconds, they saw Soos.

Soos stared at them. "Yo dudes. What are you wearing?"

Mabel grinned. "Soos! You're back!"

"I guess I am."

Stan looked at him suspiciously. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know dudes. One minute, I was mopping the floor. The next, I was on my back in the middle of the forest."

"So you don't remember anything?" Stan insisted.

"No. Was I gone for a while, or somethin'?"

"About a day!" Mabel yelled.

"Dude! How could I forget an entire day!"

* * *

Dipper laughed as Soos talked to Stan and Mabel. "Oh man, he's good at that!"

Ancalagon nodded. "That's why he was the one to lead you here. Otherwise, I would have had to find someone else."

Mabel and Stan appeared to have bought the story Soos told them. "So," Soos finished, "I guess I'll go take care of the Shack?"

Stan nodded. "Yeah, you can go finish mopping."

"Yes sir, Mr. Pines!" As Soos started walking away, he called back, "Say hi to Dipper for me!"

Mabel immediately turned and ran over to Soos. "What do you mean?" she asked softly.

Dipper groaned.

Ancalagon shook his head. "Then again, maybe he tries too hard.

"Nah, it's Mabel. She can usually tell a lot from stuff like that."

Soos looked at her incredulously. "Well, you'll be seeing him before I will, right?"

Mabel frowned. "And what makes you so sure about that?"

"You two rarely hang out in the Shack. I assumed-"

"If you had assumed, you would've said it in a way that would have shown that! You know he's not there!"

Soos started to stutter. "I- I- I-"

Stan walked over. "Soos, what's wrong? You hiding something?"

Ancalagon and Dipper exchanged a glance. In sync, they said, "He's doomed."

Soos looked back and forth between the two of them. He yelled out suddenly and ran back into the forest.

Ancalagon shook his head again. "That's it. They know he's connected." He looked at Dipper. "I hope that Prophecy Dream has a favorable outcome, Dipper. Otherwise, Soos may be stuck in dragon society for the rest of his life."

* * *

Mabel and Stan watched Soos run back into the forest. Mabel crossed her arms. "Hmpf, I knew it. He knows."

Stan stared after Soos. "Kid, I don't think you're wrong. But next time, don't go accusing out of the blue. That could get you into trouble."

"What do we do now, Grucle Stan?"

"Same plan: get you ready and leave as soon as you are."

* * *

"Well, now that Soos is on his way back, it is time to train you to return to your human form."

Dipper looked up at the dragon eagerly. "Now?"

"Yes. I was going to teach you so you could then be 'found' like Soos was. With telepathy, I could finish your training wherever you were." He sighed. "But Soos managed to get caught."

"Hey, it wasn't his fault!"

Ancalagon nodded. "I never said it was. But the result is still the same. But we can discuss this later." He unfurled his wings. "Are you ready to be human once more?"

Dipper nodded, standing as tall as he could and even lifting his wings slightly. "I'm ready!"

"Very well. Concentrate, Dipper. Feel your heart beat. _Hear_ it."

Dipper closed his eyes. He could hear it.

"Feel the earth hum beneath you, feel the power running through it."

Dipper concentrated. He began to feel lighter.

"Your essence remains unchanged, whether dragon or human. Feel the power of the earth and the rhythm of your heart intertwine with who _you_ are. Let it guide you."

Dipper felt something in his veins. He felt himself shake in time with his heartbeat.

Then, all of a sudden, he couldn't feel at all. Everything vanished except the sound of his heart and the humming of the earth beneath him. He hung there for years, or perhaps a fraction of a second.

All at once, he was back. The humming faded away and his heartbeat was no longer audible. And he was human.

He felt like cheering out loud. He could go home, if he wanted.

"The process is the same for changing into your dragon form," Ancalagon said. "And, while you can walk among human society, some of your powers will not work as a human."

Dipper adjusted his hat, just out of habit. "Which ones?"

"Flight is an obvious one. Your fire breath and hypnosis also will not work. Telepathy and telekinesis, however, will work without a problem."

"Well, it's a good thing I haven't learned the hypnosis yet. Otherwise, I might be really disappointed."

Ancalagon chuckled at Dipper's joke. "I wish you could stay longer with me. It is rare that I have someone to speak with in person. Soos only visited occasionally and wasn't as good a conversationalist as you."

Dipper frowned. "Well, why don't you go visit other dragons or something?"

"That would mean I abandon my post here. I have a duty to watch over this area. It is simply that there are often more than one or two dragonkin at a post. But my brother managed to influence my duty."

"You mean my father?" Dipper asked.

Ancalagon nodded glumly. "Yes. He and I were never on good terms. And when it came time for me to have my first responsibility in society, he managed to have me sent here, with none but the dragonkin of the area for company. And Soos was the only one before you."

"That's terrible!" Dipper exclaimed. He then walked over to Ancalagon and patted his hide. "I could try to visit you as often as I can. And I don't mind waiting a bit before going back home."

Ancalagon looked shocked. "You would be willing to do that? After I destroyed the image of your existence?"

Dipper nodded with a small smile.

Ancalagon hesitated, but lowered his head to Dipper's level. "I guess my brother was good for one thing. Without him, I wouldn't have such a caring nephew." He gently touched the tip of his snout to Dipper's arm. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Uncle."

* * *

"Aurgh! Gruncle Stan, I know how to use this thing already! Are we going to go find Dipper or not?!"

Stan frowned at her. "Mabel, I know you think you're ready, but-"

Mabel shrieked, "THAT'S IT! I'M FINDING DIPPER RIGHT NOW! WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!"

Mabel stalked off towards the old mine. After a moment's hesitation, Stan followed.

* * *

Dipper sat down and started thinking. He needed to make a list of everything he had to do before he left.

First, he'd have to talk to Wendy. She'd need all the help she could get if she was going to be stuck with the dragons from here on out. And he didn't want her last memory of him to be him standing over her as a Drake.

Second, he'd have to find some way of either fooling Mabel or getting her to keep it all a secret. He didn't like the idea of the former, especially since he had promised to tell her everything soon. But the latter would put her in the same position as Wendy.

Before he could go on, Soos came running into the cave. "Oh dude. I can't believe Mabel did that," Soos panted.

Dipper chuckled. "She's Mabel. What did you expect?"

"Some happy or optimistic thing. She doesn't seem too happy right now, though."

"Well, I did 'disappear' on her."

Soos nodded slowly. "True."

Dipper grinned. "Still, you should have seen yourself!"

"Dude, it's not that funny."

Before Dipper could reply, Ancalagon cut in. "Soos, Dipper, we have a problem."

The two looked towards him. "What's up?" Soos asked.

"Stan and Mabel are on their way here. At the very least, Soos and I must take Wendy and leave before they arrive."

"What do you want us to do?" Dipper asked.

"For now, switch to your dragon form. The best course of action would be to have you leave with us. Then, once we are out of the cavern, you can set down in the forest somewhere and attempt to return to the Mystery Shack."

Dipper nodded. As he began to change back to a Drake, Soos asked, "And me?"

"I want you to switch as well. Then, go and get Wendy as quickly as possible."

Dipper, who had changed into a Drake by now, said, "Wait. I thought you had caved in the tunnels leading here."

The other two looked at him for a moment. "Dude," Soos said, "you remember I can't fly, right?"

Dipper covered his face with his wings. "Right, you had to clear it to get out by yourself." He sighed. "So much for making that list."

* * *

**So, Mabel and Stan are heading for Dipper, Ancalagon, and Soos. This ought to turn out well...  
**

**Don't worry, though, the story isn't close to done yet! Remember the dream? None of the new events have happened yet, so we still have to get through all of them.  
**

**Anyways, please review! Especially if there is a question or something you think I need to do better on!  
**


	9. Chapter 8: The Heart Wants

**YES! I FINALLY UPDATED!  
**

**Sorry for the delay. I just moved a few states over for college. Which means I might have trouble with updates, depending on classes and whatnot. But, never fear! I will finish this!  
**

**Oh, and a quick response to marcelinefan, since I can't PM you. I only saw one or two episodes of American Dragon, so I never figured out those similarities. As for Mabel's real parents, they are who they've always been; Mr. and Mrs. Pines. Basically, her parents are the humans that everyone thought were the parents of both Mabel and Dipper.  
**

**Well, time to go on with the story. Remember, I only own the plot and the characters I made up!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Heart Wants…**

Mabel stopped near the end of the tunnel. She could hear something in the cavern ahead.

Stan walked up. "Don't you dare do that again, kid. That could get you killed someday."

Mabel ignored his comment. "Gruncle Stan, I think the dragon is in there!" she whispered.

Stan activated his armor, sliding his helmet into place. "Yep, looks like it is." His voice sounded garbled.

"Woah! Gruncle Stan! What happened to your voice?"

"All armor does this, so any dragon spies that might have heard us can't tell who is who. When we go in there, don't call me Gruncle Stan, okay?"

Mabel nodded. She put her own helmet on, making sure her hair didn't get caught.

"Alright, I can see the dragon. There is a small side tunnel. I'm guessing that's where Dipper is, if he's-"

"Don't. Say. It."

"Okay. If Wendy's here, she's probably in there as well. Now-"

Mabel froze as she caught the faint whisper of Dipper's voice. Before she could think about what she was doing, she was rushing into the cavern.

* * *

"So, you have another lair you can hide in?" Dipper asked.

"No. I will be taking you three to the nearest Dragon City. After that, I'll return here and make a new lair. Then, if it is allowed, I'll come and bring you back."

"So, I'm going to be stuck in a place with a bunch of unfamiliar dragons while you-"

A sudden sound of metal on stone caught the attention of the two. What could only be described as a Knight ran into the cavern. It was followed by another. Ancalagon stood, stretching his wings to their full length. The two Knights stopped and looked at each other. One pushed the other in the direction Soos had gone.

_Dipper, are you willing to hold off this Knight?_ Ancalagon thought to him.

_But this Knight could be Mabel. I don't want to fight her._

_Stan wouldn't let her come after us. He cares for you two, despite his rough exterior. So he must have sent Mabel towards Wendy._

_Yeah, I guess you're right. But I don't want to fight Gruncle Stan either._

Dipper could hear Ancalagon give a mental sigh. _Dipper, I can't fight him without him getting suspicious or killing him. If you don't fight him, he will know something is up. You don't want them to end up like Wendy, right?_

Dipper nodded and turned towards the Knight. He growled and flared his wings, trying to appear intimidating.

The Knight didn't back down. He raised his sword and charged at Dipper.

Dipper decided to give himself an advantage. He simply took off and hovered just out of reach.

The Knight removed something from his waist. It was only after it had been fired and the cord had wrapped around his wings that Dipper realized it was a grappling hook.

He fell to the ground with a thud. When the disorientation of the impact had faded, he noticed the knight was about to stab him.

In his panic, Dipper instinctively reached out for the one person he had relied on the most all these years. _Mabel, help!_

_Dipper?!_

The Knight paused and looked in the direction the other knight had gone. At that moment, the other Knight rushed in, only to be seized by Soos.

As Soos dragged the second Knight away, Mabel replied, _Don't worry, Dipper. I'll save you!_

The first Knight turned at stabbed. Dipper grinned as the Knight noticed he wasn't there. _Mabel, don't worry about me. You need to save yourself!_

Dipper lunged at the Knight, hoping to knock him out. But the Knight activated a shield that deflected his claws. _Dipper, I'm not leaving without you!_

The Knight swung his sword, missing Dipper's head by mere inches. Dipper lunged again, grabbing the sword with his teeth. _Mabel, I-_ He stopped as the Knight jerked his sword out of his mouth. _I don't want you getting hurt over me!_

_Dipper, I would do anything for you. Including fighting dragons!_ The Knight swung his sword recklessly at Dipper, forcing him to retreat.

_But Mabel, I would rather stay with them forever than see you get hurt!_ Dipper suddenly whipped his tail at the Knight, sending him flying into the wall.

Mabel responded again, but this time it seemed unsteady. _Dipper, never seeing you again- it would kill me as much as these dragons._

Dipper approached the Knight, who feebly lifted his sword. Dipper simply stepped on it, pinning it. Mabel's voice appeared in his head again, as a whisper: _I'm sorry Dipper. It looks like I'm done._

Dipper froze. He quickly ran over both the fight and the conversation with Mabel in his mind. The connections were now obvious.

Dipper backed away from Mabel.

* * *

Mabel slowly opened her eyes. She had expected the dragon to kill her already. Instead, it had backed away.

Mabel slowly struggled to her feet. She lifted her sword and-

_Mabel, don't swing that sword._

She hesitated. _What?_

_I said, don't swing that _"sword."

Mabel gasped. That last word from Dipper hadn't been in her head. It had come from the mouth of the dragon in front of her.

She lowered her sword, her heart racing with both fear and hope.

The dragon lowered its head to her head level. "Hey Mabel," it said in Dipper's voice.

Mabel gasped and quickly removed her helmet. "D-D-Dipper?"

The dragon smiled and nodded.

Mabel almost thought it was a trick. But something in her told her this was Dipper. She threw her arms around his neck. "Dipper!"

She felt something like a cat's purr from Dipper. "It's good to see you, Mabel."

Suddenly, a loud roar came from the massive dragon behind Dipper. "YOU FOOL!" it cried.

Dipper reared his head back and stared back at the dragon, who thrust its face right into Dipper's. "IF YOUR FATHER WAS HERE, HE WOULD KILL YOU ALONG WITH THE HUMANS!"

Dipper growled and replied in a low voice, "But you aren't him."

The dragon roared again, releasing a river of fire that was headed straight for both Mabel and Dipper. Mabel raised her shield, but it flickered out as she did. She braced herself for a fiery death.

Instead of pain, everything just went dark. Nothing happened for a few moment, but she thought she heard a deep breathing.

Finally, the darkness began to recede. Mabel couldn't hold back a smile as Dipper, who had covered her to protect her from the flames, stood and roared at the dragon, "DON'T YOU DARE HARM MABEL!"

The other dragon seemed stunned. It growled, obviously irritated. "Very well. But, since all the rules seem to be broken now, I at least want to keep Soos alive." The dragon turned towards the tunnel Gruncle Stan had gone down. "SOOS! Get out here, and bring Stan and Wendy!"

After about half a minute, the dragon hybrid creature walked out, with Gruncle Stan and Wendy, who appeared on the verge of fainting, right behind it. "Dude, what just happened?" it said in Soos's voice.

"Young Dipper here went and told Mabel who he was," the dragon replied.

Gruncle Stan laughed. "You honestly expect us to believe one of you is Dipper?!"

Dipper shook his head. Then, a white light engulfed him. When it vanished, he was standing there, as human as the day he had vanished.

Mabel squealed and rushed over to him, engulfing him in a hug. He returned it readily, while Stan was stammering in the background and Wendy was swaying uncertainly.

"I missed you, bro," Mabel whispered.

Dipper tensed, and Mabel looked up at him. "Dipper, what's wrong?"

"Mabel, I need to tell you-"

"Hold on!" Stan shouted. "So, that really is Dipper?! And this beast is supposed to be Soos?!" he cried, pointing at the dragon hybrid.

It vanished in a white flash, leaving Soos standing there. "Hey dudes."

Stan sighed. "I'd fire you if I could."

"So I can keep my job? Sweet!"

Mabel shook her head as the two continued with their shenanigans. She looked back at Dipper. "What were you saying?"

Dipper took a deep breath. "Mabel, you know I'm not entirely human."

Mabel grinned. "Yeah, I kinda figured that, with the whole dragon thing."

"Well, you know you are completely human, right?"

Mabel tilted her head. "So?"

Dipper sighed. "So, how can we be siblings if one of us is human and the other isn't?"

Mabel blinked, taking it in. She felt a weight lifting off her shoulders as it finally hit her. "You mean…?"

Dipper looked glum. "Yeah, I'm not really your brother. I'm sorry. Please, don't be mad."

Mabel giggled. "Dipper, why would I be mad at you for that?"

Dipper looked at her incredulously. "Mabel, it means our entire relationship was a lie! We aren't twins, and while I still care about you, it means everything's changed!"

Mabel grinned. "Yes, it has. But I think I'm going to like this change!"

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "You just lost me."

"Remember what we talked about last night?"

Dipper smiled slightly. "You mean the 'no secrets' thing?"

"That, and the advice I asked for," Mabel said cheerfully, bouncing slightly.

"For your friend? What about it?"

Mabel's smile grew wider. "Well, you just solved everything."

"You lost me again."

Mabel leaned it. Dipper started to lean back, but Mabel grabbed him. "It wasn't a friend who needed the advice."

And with that, she kissed him.

* * *

Dipper felt everything stiffen as Mabel pressed her lips to his. Not only that, he felt like time froze.

Mabel, the girl he had know for almost his entire life as his twin sister, was kissing him. And not in a sibling-type fashion, but a boyfriend-girlfriend fashion.

The first thought that flashed through his mind was that this shouldn't happen since they were related. But that one vanished as he reminded himself that they weren't.

The second thought was that this explained Mabel's recent behavior. While usually upbeat, even in really dangerous situations, she had been far too serious and upset over his disappearance.

The third was more of a question. He wondered when Mabel had realized that she like him like that.

The fourth was the he had to find a way to do something for her because of this. She had believed them siblings, and probably had been torturing herself over the fact that she was in love with someone she believed to be related to her.

Mabel pulled away, looking nervous. Neither of them spoke.

A loud, rumbling chuckle broke the silence. "I do not think anyone could have forseen that," Ancalagon said.

Dipper glanced at the others in the cavern. Ancalagon seemed to be finding the whole situation humorous, while the other three were obviously stunned by this turn of events.

Dipper returned his attention back to Mabel. "Well… I guess that explains why you said it was illegal."

Mabel smiled slightly. "Dipper, when you vanished, it felt really bad. Like, No more sweaters and sparkles bad."

Dipper grinned. "That's pretty bad."

Mabel nodded. "The more I thought about it, the more it looked like one of those romances from my vampire books. And, well, I sorta found out I was in love with you."

Dipper sighed. "I guess that wasn't easy."

Mabel shook her head. "I didn't know what to do. I sorta thought I'd figure it out after I got you back." Mabel smiled. "But since we aren't related, that means everything works out!"

"Mabel, did you ever think that Dipper might not return your feelings?" Ancalagon interrupted.

Mabel looked up at him. "Uhhh, I don't think so. Why?"

Dipper put a hand on her shoulder. Mabel turned to him, her green eyes suddenly looking uncertain.

Dipper opened his mouth, about to tell her that he didn't feel the same way, when something stopped him. It was uncertainty.

Dipper was suddenly unable to discern how he felt about Mabel. He cared for her deeply, he knew that. He had missed her terribly, even though he had not been gone too long. But the feelings that he had always thought of as sibling love was thrown into doubt.

He hadn't felt any different about Mabel once he found out they weren't related. When he was in trouble, he had instinctively looked to her. But even when he was in danger, his first thoughts had been to make sure she was safe.

Suddenly, he felt her lips on his again. But this time, she hadn't moved. Dipper realized he had kissed her.

Once he figured that out, he let himself sink into the kiss as she returned it.

* * *

**So, looks like things have worked out for Dipper and Mabel. But not everything is solved yet...  
**

**Next chapter should give the next conflict...  
**

**Until then, please review!  
**


	10. Chapter 9: The Coming Night

**Wow! I think this makes up for the long wait: a second chapter today!  
**

**Little heads up: I put in a sort of POV thing. It is Third Person, but the kind where you only know what one person is thinking. And, since Dipper and Mabel are in the same place, I had to put that up to clarify.  
**

**And, if you are thinking of grouping chapters into parts, this would probably be either the end of the first, or the beginning of the second.  
**

**So, read on!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Coming Night**

(Mabel 3rd Person)

Once the two separated, Mabel giggled. "So does this mean we're together now?" she asked hopefully.

Dipper smiled. "Yeah, I guess it does."

They both leaned in for another kiss, but a sudden exclamation of "WHAT?!" from Gruncle Stan stopped them.

They looked at him, and he glared at the two of them. "Can you two ever be normal?! First, Mabel is a natural fighter. Then, Dipper turns out to be a dragon or something. Now, you two, my great-niece and nephew, just made out?!"

"But, Gruncle Stan-"

"Don't 'Gruncle Stan' me, Mabel. The first two I think I can handle, but you two making out is another thing entirely!"

The dragon lowered its head in front of Gruncle Stan. "These two are not related, Stan. If you had bothered to listen, you would have heard that. But paying attention is something you Knights never do well."

Gruncle Stan glared back. "I don't know about that second part, but I know my niece said she gave birth to twins. That is something you don't mistake!"

The dragon chuckled. "It is if the memory has been altered."

Mabel glanced at Dipper, eyes wide. "Did he say he changed Mom's memory of our birth?"

Dipper grinned. "Just your birth, Mabel. He had to make it seem like I was born then too."

Gruncle Stan glared at the dragon. "And why would that happen?"

"Because Dipper's mother was killed by you Knights not a day after his birth."

Mabel gasped. She hugged Dipper tightly. He, in turn, gently wrapped his arms around her.

Gruncle Stan scoffed. "Why couldn't his father take care of him? Or do the males run off right after birth?"

The dragon growled. "We do NOT abandon our young. Dipper's father, however, was being hunted. He had to protect Dipper and the best way was to hide him in plain sight."

Gruncle Stan hesitated, then slowly nodded. "I guess I see your point. So, how do you know all that?"

The dragon lifted his head and thrust out his chest. "I am Ancalagon, Lord of the Northeastern Coast!"

Dipper chuckled. "That, and he's my uncle."

Gruncle Stan raised an eyebrow. "Lord of what? A bunch of rocks?"

Ancalagon blinked, then lowered his head in shame. "That is about all I command…"

"Aw, come on, Uncle. If you hadn't come here, you wouldn't have met me!"

Ancalagon glared at him. "I also wouldn't have three humans, two of which are Knights, that could possibly reveal our existence."

Dipper rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess not."

Ancalagon's gazed softened. "Nevertheless, I appreciate the gesture."

Soos raised a hand. "Dude, what do we do now?"

Gruncle Stan spoke first. "Well, I'm supposed to do whatever it takes to get you three killed. But one is the boy who I've treated like family, even if he really isn't, and the other is my one employee that actually does what I ask. So I'm not too sure I can go through with that."

Ancalagon look from Mabel, to Dipper, to Gruncle Stan. "Seeing you all together makes me question my code as well. Despite the obvious tension between our sides, these two managed to stop the fighting, and not lose one portion of their feelings for each other."

Mabel smiled. She figured this dragon wasn't as bad as Gruncle Stan said.

All of a sudden, Wendy screamed.

* * *

(Dipper 3rd Person)

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Wendy screeched. "I was kidnapped by giant lizard creatures, who also turn out to be some of my friends, while my employer and another of my friends turn out to be from some medieval gang, and after some sort of fight everything is all hunky dory?! I'M LOSING MY MIND!"

Ancalagon looked down at her. "I must give her credit for holding back this long. Perhaps I should shift forms to make it more comfortable for everyone."

Dipper watched, eager to see what his Uncle would look like as a human.

Ancalagon didn't vanish in a white light. Instead, he seemed to turn into a shadow, which shrunk and morphed itself into a human shape. As the colors returned to Ancalagon's new body, Dipper wondered why the actual dragons didn't change like dragonkin.

Ancalagon appeared as a tall, tan guy. His hair was a little on the long side and was pitch black. He wore a black polo shirt and regular blue jeans. He wasn't overly thin, but he was on the lanky side. He even had a pair of glasses, which gave him an air of knowledge.

Dipper glanced at Wendy, wondering what her reaction would be.

Wendy appeared to have calmed down slightly. However, she was staring at Ancalagon with an expression of fear and some other emotion that Dipper couldn't quite make out.

Ancalagon glanced down at himself. "It feels strange to be in this form once again."

Mabel laughed. "Ancalo- Ancil- An- Ugh, that's hard to pronounce."

Ancalagon grinned. "You can just call me Cal, if that helps."

Mabel nodded. "Cal, you're pretty funny."

Ancalagon nodded. "Thank you. Stan, we need to decide what we are going to do."

Stan looked at Ancalagon with suspicion. "Why should we talk?"

"Because we are the ones breaking the rules we live by."

Dipper wanted to hear more, but Mabel suddenly dragged him to the other side of the cavern. She made him sit, and she sat beside him, snuggling up to him. Dipper put his arm around her, surprised at how easy and right it felt.

"Dipper, I love you," Mabel whispered.

Dipper smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

Mabel buried herself farther into Dipper's embrace. "Who would've guessed we'd become boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Dipper smiled as she looked up. He leaned in and kissed her. At first, the kiss was gentle. But then it grew needy. One of them, and Dipper wasn't sure who, pulled the other closer, deepening the kiss.

"Dudes, that's still kinda freaky."

The two separated to see Soos walking up to them. "Soos!" Mabel complained, "Can't we have a little privacy?"

Soos gave a small chuckle. "Not here, Hambone. It's one big open room. Plus, I've been living here most of my life." His face lost its jovial look. "Seriously, though, it's freaky you two can go from being siblings to being boyfriend and girlfriend so fast."

Mabel gave Dipper a squeeze. "That's because we're made for each other!"

Dipper laughed. "You can't argue with her there, Soos. No one knows Mabel better than me, and no one knows me better than Mabel."

Before Soos could answer, Stan and Ancalagon walked over, with Wendy slowly following. "Alright," Stan said, "We're all going back to the Mystery Shack for now."

"Well, what's going to happen with us?" Dipper asked.

"We are not sure yet," Ancalagon answered. "However, neither of us wishes to see you two split up. So, for now, we will act as if none of this has happened." He smiled when Mabel threw her arms around Dipper's neck. "Well, almost none of it."

The six of them headed out of the mine. When they walked out, Mabel sighed. "You know, Dipper, this is like a dream come true. I've finally found the guy for me."

Dipper smiled. He liked the sound of that. Being equated as a dream come true-

A thought rushed to the front of his mind. The Prophecy Dream, which Dipper had forgotten, was suddenly at the forefront of his mind.

Dipper realized more of the dream had come true. The event with Soos and Stan had been rather literal, with Soos dragging Stan away while Dipper had been fighting Mabel. And the second, the event between him and Mabel, had definitely come true.

In fact, it seemed like the third event was coming true as well. Stan and Ancalagon seemed to be working together at the moment, attempting to make everything peaceful.

Dipper felt fear grip his heart. After that, the shadow would come, and Mabel could be-

Dipper pulled Mabel to him, drawing her close.

"Woah. A little eager, are we?" she giggled.

"Mabel, I think something bad is going to happen soon."

She blinked. "Like what?"

"Like you're going to be in danger!"

Mabel laughed. "Don't be silly. Just look at us! I don't think anyone can take all of us on! Especially with Cal around."

Dipper smiled sadly. She was already back to her usual optimistic self. She wouldn't even acknowledge the possibility of danger now. "I suppose you have a point," he replied, not convinced in the least.

"See? Told you! Now- OH! I just got the best idea for a sweater!" With that, she rushed off toward the Mystery Shack. Dipper's smile widened, as he felt somewhat happier due to Mabel's antics.

But the smile left his face quickly. He moved beside Ancalagon. "Uncle?"

"Yes, Dipper?"

"You remember that Prophecy Dream I had?"

Ancalagon looked at him. "So you have been making the connections as well. Good. Yes, this is most likely the third event."

"So, what are we going to do about the last one?"

Ancalagonplaced his hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Dipper, you've already done far more than you know. I will help you protect Mabel."

Dipper nodded, but he still felt worried.

* * *

(Unknown Person 1st POV)

Finally! After all these years, my revenge is near!

It has been a long and difficult road. It began four years ago, when he first did me wrong.

Oh, it didn't seem like much to lose: one trinket and something else that, apparently, wasn't mine. I didn't lose any of my wealth. I wasn't injured in any way. I wasn't even publicly humiliated!

But those losses were only the surface. It took me the rest of that summer to return to the point I was at before him.

Nothing can stop me now! With my new found friends, no one can keep me from my goal!

Who am I, friend? Oh, don't worry about little ol' me. I won't go out of my way to hurt you.

Unless you're around him. Then you'll be in a world of hurt.

After all, Dipper Pines is gonna pay!

* * *

**Well, I think most people will guess who THAT was... I wanted it to be a guessing game, of sorts, but I couldn't help but put in what I did.  
**

**However, I won't name who that was, just in case you guys didn't figure it out.  
**

**And I told you that the dream was important! I didn't throw it in there just because!  
**

**So, go ahead and review!  
**


	11. Chapter 10: Affection and Pancakes

**Alright, so here's chapter 10!  
**

**Heads up, I start classes today (in about thirty minutes, actually) and it may affect how fast I post my stories. Then again, it may not, but I just wanted to let you guys know.  
**

**And I don't really have anything else to say, except read on!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Affection and Pancakes**

(Dipper 3rd Person)

"So," Stan began as the other five looked at him, "what are we going to do?"

Soos raised his hand. "Pretend this never happened?"

Ancalagon nodded. "For the most part, we will not change any of our interactions with others. I will be staying here for now as well."

Wendy shook her head rapidly. "Dudes, I can't handle this. I mean, the two dorks here are suddenly a couple, and everything is all supernatural and stuff. Is there any way out of this?"

Ancalagon shook his head. "Not unless you want to leave human society forever."

"Okay, teetering on the edge of mental stability it is then."

Stan looked to Dipper and Mabel. "I trust you two know that you have to hide your new relationship?"

Mabel grinned. "No kissing around others. Easy enough!"

Dipper smiled. "Yeah. I mean, the only real visible difference is the kissing."

"True that," Soos added.

"Alright then!" Stan exclaimed. "So, everyone find a place to sleep." As Wendy stood, he added, "That includes you, Wendy."

"What? Why?!" Wendy exclaimed. Dipper could tell she was starting to freak out again.

"This is the only place where we can stay in contact with each other at all times. If you went home and someone found out about all this, you would be the easiest to take."

Wendy shivered. "O-okay. But where do I sleep?"

"In the living room, on the couch," Stan replied.

"Um, dude, I don't think that will work," Soos said. He pointed to Ancalagon. "The two of us need places to sleep, too."

"She can sleep in my bed!" Mabel exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at her. "Where would you sleep then, Mabel?" Ancalagon asked.

Mabel grinned and looked at Dipper. It only took a moment before Dipper realized what she was implying. He felt his face turn beet red at the idea.

Wendy actually let out a laugh, albeit a labored one. "So you'd give me your bed as an excuse to sleep with Dipper?"

Mabel nodded, still looking at Dipper. Dipper shrugged, "I'm okay with it."

Mabel giggled and hugged Dipper.

Stan clapped his hands together. "Okay, we have you three settled. Now for Soos and Cal!"

As they began to chat about possible sleeping arrangements, Mabel dragged Dipper towards their room. "Mabel, what are you doing?"

"Before you got back, I finished those sweaters!" she declared, opening the trapdoor.

"How? Even you can't knit that fast!"

"Silly. I had two blank sweaters and simply added the designs." She took off her current sweater and grabbed an orange one and a black one. She pulled the orange one over her head. Turning back to him, she asked, "What do you think?"

Dipper smiled. Mabel had sewn a dragon outlined in black on the front of her sweater. It took a moment for Dipper to recognize that the black striped dragon was supposed to be him. "Mabel, that's amazing!"

Her smile seemed to light up the room. "Yay! I made you one, too!"

She handed him the black sweater. Dipper looked at the design. It was the same picture, only using orange for the outline, as well as the majority of the actual body. And, while Dipper usually disliked sweaters, he immediately put it on, knowing how much love Mabel put into this one.

Mabel giggled. "You look so cute!" Before Dipper could protest at being called cute, she kissed him. "I love you, Dipper."

He smiled, letting the cute comment slide. "I love you, too."

* * *

_Dipper found himself at the edge of the clearing the Mystery Shack was located in. The building was burning._

_Even as he took in the scene, Mabel appeared and ran to him. She threw her arms around him. "Dipper, I'm scared."_

_Dipper immediately pulled her closer to him. "Don't worry, Mabel. I won't let anything happen to you."_

_As if summon by this promise, a wind blew across the clearing, snuffing out the fire._

_Dipper smiled. Mabel squeezed him tighter and whispered, "I love you, Dipper."_

_Dipper realized that this was almost identical to the Prophecy Dream he had had the night before._

_This time, however, Dipper was the one torn away. He watched Mabel attempt to chase after him with a shout of "DIPPER!"_

_Unfortunately, Dipper vanished into the trees. He was being pulled away while surrounded by a greenish light._

_Eventually, he stopped and was dropped to the ground. He glanced up and saw a face he never wanted to see again._

_"Hello, friend," came the sarcastic greeting of 'Lil Gideon. Gideon lifted an axe and swung at Dipper._

_But Dipper rolled aside in time. He then lunged at Gideon, morphing into his dragon form at the same time._

_Gideon was pinned, terror in his eyes. Dipper took a deep breath and-_

_"Dipper! Stop!"_

_Dipper turned to see Mabel arrive. Dipper slowly backed off of Gideon and returned to his human form._

_Mabel rushed into his arms. "You aren't a killer," she whispered. She looked up at him and they kissed._

_But a loud roar made them jump apart._

_A massive shadow appeared, heading straight for them. Suddenly, it stopped, encased in a greenish light._

_Dipper glanced at Gideon, who was holding the shadow back._

_But the shadow broke his grip and flung him into a tree. It rushed for them and torn Mabel from Dipper's arms._

_"MABEL!" he screamed._

_"DIPPER! HELP!"_

_The shadow drew her near to a fiery maw. A dark, sickening laugh came from it as it dropped Mabel. Dipper watched helplessly as she fell into its gaping jaws._

* * *

Dipper awoke with a gasp. He knew that it was a Prophecy Dream. It was too much like the previous one to be anything else.

At the same time, though, things had changed. The others hadn't been present in this dream. Gideon had appeared, and Mabel had kissed him.

Dipper shuddered. The thing that scared him most was the fact that it had ended the exact same way, with Mabel about to be devoured by that shadow.

"Dipper…?" That small moan from beside him brought Dipper out of his thoughts.

Mabel looked at him with a tired expression. "You have a nightmare?" she asked.

Dipper looked at her. He didn't want to scare her with what would happen. Not tonight. "Kinda."

Mabel gave him a reassuring smile as she pushed Dipper onto his back. She then gave him a kiss and rested her head on his chest. "Don't worry. I'll help keep them away."

Dipper wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks Mabel."

The warmth of her body seeped through both of their nightshirts. Her hair tickled his arm as she quickly fell asleep again. Dipper sighed in contentment. Despite the oncoming doom, he felt perfect with her.

Dipper felt his eyes droop and, before he could have another thought cross his mind, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Dipper's first thought a question: _What is that against my mouth?_

Once he opened his eyes, he smiled and returned Mabel's kiss.

When she finally pulled back, she grinned. "Good morning, Sleepy Head."

Dipper sat up. "You know, I think I like you waking me this way more."

The two laughed as they rolled out of bed and headed down the stairs.

When they entered the kitchen, they found only Ancalagon there with a mug in his hands.

"Good morning Dipper, Mabel."

"Morning Cal!" Mabel exclaimed. She walked over to the fridge and opened it up. "Hm, I think I want pancakes, but we don't have any flour. Gruncle Stan says flour is too expensive. He said that at Greasy's Diner. Greasy's Diner has pancakes. Let's go to Greasy's Diner!" With that, she suddenly ran out of the room, leaving Dipper laughing and Ancalagon staring.

"Is she always that way?" he asked Dipper.

"Most of the time, yeah." Dipper poured himself a glass of milk and started to drink.

Ancalagon chuckled. "Well, she certainly is different. Interesting choice for a mate."

Dipper immediately choked on his milk.

As Dipper started coughing, Ancalagon glanced at him. "What's the matter?"

Dipper waited to be sure that he was done coughing before replying. "Well, she's not really my, uh, mate. More like, we're courting, I guess."

Ancalagon raised an eyebrow. "That is some courtship you have, then. I have never seen one so intimate and casual. In my eyes, you appeared to have already decided." He then laughed. "Of course, I only know what little I have seen from my parents and their friends. I've never courted a female."

"Really?"

Ancalagon nodded. "I never got the chance before I was assigned here. I'm afraid I can only offer advice that my parents taught me."

Dipper smiled. "Well, thanks for that. But, I think I'll hold off on that for now. After all, I'm only sixteen."

Ancalagon smiled back. "You are wiser than many individuals I have met, Dipper. I am proud to say you are family."

Dipper nodded. He reached for the milk when Mabel rushed into the kitchen. "Dipper! I need you to help me convince Gruncle Stan to take us to the Diner!"

Dipper stood up. "I have an idea. How about I head over and just bring back some pancakes?"

Mabel grinned and hugged him. "You'd do that?"

"Of course. After all, it's just getting some pancakes. How hard can it be?"

* * *

Dipper walked out of the Diner with a large box filled with pancakes. He had always known Stan to be a cheapskate, but saying these pancakes were expensive was like saying the sky was red, or the dragons don't breath fire.

He was glad that Stan hadn't found out about this trip. Dipper figured that Mabel deserved these pancakes, especially given the hard time she had had the last few days.

Dipper thought about what his Uncle had said in the kitchen about her. While he wasn't sure how dragons did things, he knew about marriage. He also knew that he wanted to get married to Mabel someday, but that it would be difficult since nearly everyone who knew them thought they were twins.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice when a green light surrounded him. But he definitely noticed when he was thrown into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

When Dipper awoke, the first thing he noticed was his pounding headache.

The second was the faint _Dipper? Where are you?_ in his head.

_Uncle?_

_Finally! Where are you? It's been hours and we're all worried. Especially Mabel._

Dipper winced as a sudden light pierced what had been a previously dark room. It was gone almost immediately, but the smell of food appeared. Dipper saw a plate of, ironically, pancakes beside a door.

_Uncle, I think someone kidnapped me._

_What?! Are you in danger?_

_Not that I know of._

_Then, for now, pretend to be a normal human. We'll see about finding you. But Dipper, if you are put in any danger, don't hesitate to use your powers._

Dipper nodded unconsciously. But before he did anything else, he reached out. _Mabel?_

_DIPPER! Are you okay?! Where are you?! Are you dead?!_

_Mabel, I'm fine, I don't know where I am, and if I was dead, I wouldn't be talking to you._

_Sorry, I'm just worried about you. This is the second time this week you've vanished!_

Dipper instinctively flinched. She was right. _Hopefully this is also the last time. Mabel, I'll be fine. Listen to Ancalagon and Stan. Ancalagon already told me to stay safe, but to not reveal my powers. So, for now, I'm relying on you to find me. Okay?_

_Got it! Don't worry Dipper, I'll find you!_

_Mabel, just stay safe. I'd rather disobey my uncle than have you get hurt._

_Aw, you're so sweet! I'll do my best._

_Thanks, Mabel. I love you._

_I love you too._

With that, Dipper walked over to the pancakes and started to eat. He almost laughed when he realized these were the pancakes he had bought earlier.

* * *

**So, Dipper had another dream, this time with Gideon. But wait! Gideon isn't the shadow! Hmm, any guesses on what it might be?  
**

**And Dipper was kidnapped. I think it's obvious who it was this time.  
**

**Well, I think that's all for now. See ya later, folks!  
**


	12. Chapter 11:Conspiracy Theory

**Sorry for the delay, everyone! I would have had this up sooner (yes, sooner!) if it wasn't for the fact that my computer's power supply died. So, I had to get a new one, yadda yadda, etc. etc.  
**

**So, Dipper was captured, and we know Gideon is somewhere on the scene. More conflict is ahead!  
**

**And, I don't think I need to say any more.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Conspiracy Theory**

(Mabel 3rd Person)

The five residents of the Mystery Shack gathered together.

Mabel shouted, "What are we gonna do?! We have to find Dipper!"

"Kid," Gruncle Stan reassured her, "calm down. We'll find him."

"Perhaps we should split into groups to search for him," Cal reasoned.

Wendy shook her head. "No way, man. I've seen too many freaky things this week. I'm staying right here."

Cal nodded. "Actually, that was what I was going to suggest."

"You were?" Gruncle Stan asked, sounding rather suspicious.

"Think about it. She is the one who doesn't know how to fight and, as she so accurately put it yesterday, she is teetering on the edge of mental stability. We shouldn't force her into any situation that might destroy her sanity."

Mabel glanced at Wendy. She nearly grinned when she saw a small smile appear on Wendy's face, but it vanished almost as fast as it had appeared.

"Well," Gruncle Stan continued, "if that's settled, I'll take Mabel and head into town. We'll see-"

"Hold on," Cal interrupted. "Wouldn't it be better if Mabel went with either Soos or myself? That way both groups have someone who can start a telepathic conversation."

Gruncle Stan shook his head. "Listen. We can't go together because that would leave Mabel and Soos, the two weaker fighters, on their own."

Cal raised an eyebrow. "And what about me?"

Gruncle Stan glared at him. "I just don't trust you. I trust Dipper, and I was willing to put up with you because you couldn't harm us without Dipper finding out. But I won't let you take Mabel out of my sight."

Cal gave him an evil grin. "By your own reasoning, I could take you both out of the equation right now, and Dipper would never find out."

Gruncle Stan backed up a step.

Cal lost the evil smile, once more looking serious. "Stan, Dipper is my family. And you, regardless of blood relation, are still his Gruncle Stan. I wouldn't harm you. As for Mabel, if I harmed her, it would be like attacking Dipper himself."

Gruncle Stan narrowed his eyes. "That still doesn't mean I trust you."

Cal shook his head. "If you can't trust me, at least trust Dipper. He left Mabel alone with me earlier, which means he trusts me that much."

Gruncle Stan sighed. "Fine. Mabel goes with you. But if I find out you so much as looked at her wrong…"

Cal nodded. "Then I will submit to your judgment."

Gruncle Stan looked stunned as Cal and Mabel walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

(Wendy 3rd Person)

"Dude? You still here?" Soos asked, waving his hand in front of Stan's face.

Stan shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"So, you said you didn't trust Ancalagon. But you didn't say you don't trust me. Do you, dude?

"Well, I let you keep your job-" Stan began.

"Yes!" Soos exclaimed, complete with fist pump.

"-but I've got my eye on you. You're still one of those dragon creatures."

Soos gave Stan a salute. "I won't betray your trust, Mr. Pines!"

The two headed out the door, leaving Wendy alone in the kitchen.

Wendy sat there for a moment or two, then got up and walked into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, she decided to think over everything that had happened. She wanted to get some sense of sanity back in her life.

First, the easiest things: Stan and Mabel being a couple of those Knight people. That one was easiest to wrap her head around. Stan had always seemed like the guy would had some big secret. Wendy had thought it would have been something like robbing a bank or something, but still. It also made sense that Stan would make sure the dorks were safe, which would explain Mabel being added in.

Next, and not so easily deciphered, were Soos and Dipper. Soos had been around the Mystery Shack as long as she could remember. He had also been a pretty neat friend. Dipper, while relatively new, had probably been at least as good a friend as Soos, if not better. Dipper had done a lot of things over the years just for her sake, and she found that sweet.

Now, she discovered they were both partially weird reptilian creatures. And, while they didn't seem to act any different, that fact alone threw her for a loop. She just couldn't believe people could be part dragon. After all, dragons were supposed to be fake, myths, and that sort of thing.

Wendy sighed. For now, though, she could handle that. It freaked her out to no end, but the fact that they had always been like that and still been good friends settled her mind slightly.

Next one was more confusing than freaky to her: Mabel and Dipper's new relationship. She could, thanks to the other issues, accept the fact that they weren't siblings. But the dorks had only known about that for a couple days, or even less, and they were already making out.

She totally could understand if they had continued to act like siblings, but she had no clue how they could start acting like an item the moment they get back together after finding out.

Wendy shook her head. Perhaps she was over thinking that one. After all, there was nothing wrong with it and, while it did surprise her, it wasn't her business.

The last one, and the one that scared her most, was Cal. He was, for all intents and purposes, a giant, flying, fire-breathing lizard. He could change his shape to look human, and no one else seemed freaked out by that. A giant lizard had sat down and simply had breakfast with her- them this morning. He had powers and stuff that she could barely comprehend, and she seemed to be the only one to think it was freaky.

Stan didn't trust him, as he had told Cal earlier, but Wendy seemed to be the only one who thought that Cal ought to not exist. He seemed too inhuman, even when he looked like one. Even when he looked kinda hot-

Wendy shook her head. That sort of thinking would only lead her into trouble. Besides, she knew from experience that hot guys were not usually good guys. She had dozens of examples. Although, Cal had been concerned for her safety…

She squashed that thought. Wanting to get her mind off this track, she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"You're watching the Black-and-White-Period-Piece-Old-Lady-Boring-Movie Channel…"

* * *

(Dipper 3rd Person)

Pushing the plate away from him, Dipper decided to look around the room. After all, he didn't know how long he would be in here.

A quick glance around the room told him most of what he needed to know. It was almost completely empty, except for an old desk.

Curious, Dipper walked over to the desk and opened the one drawer on it. Inside were some papers.

The first was a diagram of what appeared to be a talisman. Dipper thought it looked familiar, but couldn't quite place it.

The second was a picture of the two people he had believed to be his parents for most of his life. _Why would whoever kidnapped me have a picture of our- Mabel's parents?_

The third was a short message: _Pines have talisman. Returning to Piedmont with it. I expect full payment._

Dipper let this sink in. He suddenly felt rage rip through him. Whoever had kidnapped him had also killed Mabel's parents. Dipper felt an inhuman growl escape him. Then, there was a slight pinch in his arm.

He looked down. A small dart was protruding from right above his elbow. He wondered where it had come from. Then he blacked out.

* * *

(Mabel 3rd Person)

"Hey, Cal?" Mabel began.

"Yes?"

"Well, I wanted to know where we're going."

Cal chuckled. "We're asking around town, like Stan suggested. After all, someone had to see what happened to Dipper."

Mabel grinned. "I'll go ask Lazy Susan in the Diner! Dipper had to have been there!" She took off.

"Mabel! Wait!" Cal shouted, trying to keep up with her.

Mabel, however, barely heard his cries. She was focused on reaching that diner as fast as she could. Which was why she didn't notice the shadowy figure in the alley just ahead of her. At least, not at first.

When he pulled her into the alley and covered her mouth with a strange-smelling cloth, she noticed. She also noticed her eyes started to droop immediately after smelling the cloth. Then, she lost interest as she slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

(Dipper 3rd Person)

Dipper slowly opened his eyes. His head was worse than last time, but his wrists and ankles hurt, too.

It was only when he tried to rub his head that he found he was trapped. Thick, heavy chains held him against the wall. He dangled by his arms while the chains around his ankles were pulled tight.

The room was large and rather empty, with a platform on the far side. There was a chair there, but Dipper couldn't see if it was occupied, as it was facing away from him. The walls, however, were covered in tapestries with a single design: A pyramid with one eye near the top, two sets of limbs, and what appeared to be a hat.

Dipper figured that Stan or Ancalagon would know what that symbol meant. So, he reached out. _Gruncle Stan?_

_Wah- Dipper? So this is what telepathy is like._

_Yeah. Hey, Gruncle Stan, what do you know about a pyramid with an eye, a hat-_

_Dipper, I don't need to hear any more to tell you that you're being held by the Illuminati._

_Those guys exist?_

_Yep. They screw around with all the supernatural stuff. Big pain in the-_

_What would they want with me?_

_I dunno. Illuminati usually do whatever they want, unless their organization needs a specific thing done. So, it could be personal, or not. I suppose we'll find out once we find you._

_Okay. And, um, how's Mabel holding up?_

_She went with Cal, so I dunno._

_Thanks, Gruncle._

_No problem, kid._

Dipper smiled and reached out again. _Mabel?_

Nothing. He frowned and tried again. _Mabel? Come on, answer me._

Her silence unnerved him. _If this is about getting back at me for that first night, now is not the time!_

She didn't answer.

Dipper was about to reach out for his uncle when he noticed movement. The chair was turning around.

Dipper focused on the chair. When it finished coming around, Dipper bared his teeth. Four years hadn't done anything to change the person in the chair.

"Hello, Dipper," Gideon sneered.

"Gideon. So, you kidnapped me?"

Gideon laughed. "Just as clever as you were back then. Unfortunately," Gideon continued, his eyes glowering at Dipper, "I've grown to be even more clever."

"What do you want?"

"Why, it's simple. I just want revenge!" Dipper could hear the sarcasm in Gideon's bubbly tone.

"So, you dragged me off to some hidden room and are planning to torture me. Go ahead, do your worst!"

Dipper felt uneasy as soon as Gideon laughed again. "Dipper, you really don't have a clue what's about to happen! You see, the perfect revenge isn't to get you." Gideon grinned maliciously. "It's to let you see those you care about get hurt because of you!"

Dipper felt his blood freeze. "What are you talking about?"

Gideon pushed a button on his chair. "I'm saying that you, Dipper Pines, are about to become the worst twin brother in history!"

A section of the ceiling parted, and a figure was lowered to Dipper's height. Dipper nearly had a heart attack at the sight.

Hanging from the ceiling, covered in chains, was Mabel.

* * *

**And there's the rub. Gideon got Mabel and Dipper! So, anyone figure out what I'm trying to say about Gideon's past?  
**

**And, what do you know, Wendy is having some interesting thoughts about Dipper's uncle... Hmm, wonder where that will go...  
**

**So, next chapter should be up soon. Hopefully, I won't have any more technical difficulties!  
**

**Review please! And I'll see you guys soon!  
**


	13. Chapter 12: Illuminati Illuminated

**Well, this is awkward... I only got one review... Hmm, does that mean I just didn't give enough time for people to notice and read it?  
**

**Oh, and by the way, this story is officially AU after the episode Irrational Treasure. I never got around to mentioning that, but it just doesn't really work with the show after that point.  
**

**Okay, and now we return to that scene where Dipper and Mabel are trapped by Gideon...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Illuminati Illuminated**

(Dipper 3rd Person)

"MABEL!"

She didn't stir, out cold.

"What did you do to her?" Dipper growled.

"Oh, nothing," Gideon chuckled. "That's going to be your job."

"What?!"

"You see, I'm offering a choice. You either do nothing and watch Mabel get tortured to death, or you kill her yourself and do it as fast and painless as you like. It's simple, really."

Dipper was speechless for a moment.

"I'm waiting, Dipper."

"But- I thought you liked Mabel?" Dipper asked.

Gideon scowled. "After what happened last we met, you really think I'd still like her? She took away my powers, and chose her brother over me. I HATE her! But, not as much as I hate you."

Dipper hung there, unable to move, and barely able to think. Gideon was going to kill Mabel.

"I assume by your silence that you don't want to kill her. Oh well, at least you get to see her until she dies!"

Dipper looked up in horror as Gideon grabbed something around his neck. Mabel's hand began to glow, and Mabel began to flinch in pain.

Rage tore through Dipper and, before he knew how, he had somehow reached over to Mabel and threw off Gideon's telekinetic hold. Now, instead of a greenish glow, her hand was surrounded by an orange glow.

"WHAT?!" Gideon screamed. His eyes narrowed and the greenish glow began to engulf the rest of Mabel.

Dipper didn't know exactly how he had done that, but he focused on doing whatever he had done again. The greenish glow was slowly pushed back by the orange.

Dipper and Gideon struggled against each other for what seemed like hours. Finally, Gideon cried, "ENOUGH! SHE IS GOING TO DIE TODAY!" Gideon pulled an axe out from behind his chair and ran for Mabel.

As he charged, Mabel began to stir. "Wha-?"

Dipper roared, actually roared, in anger. Next thing he knew, he was emerging from the white flash of light in his Drake form. His chains broke like they were made of paper as he lunged for Gideon.

Mabel noticed and looked shocked. "Dipper?"

Gideon shrieked in fear as Dipper landed over him, knocking the axe from his hand. "Wha- what are you?!"

Dipper let out a feral growl in reply. He took a deep breath, preparing to bath Gideon in flames.

"DIPPER! DON'T!"

Dipper released his flames, and they splashed harmlessly against the ceiling, melting the stone. He turned to Mabel, who looked at him with an expression of fear and horror.

"Dipper, don't kill him."

"Why not?" he growled. "He was going to kill you."

"That would make you as bad as him."

Dipper looked back down at Gideon, who was shaking in terror. With a rumble, Dipper lowered his head until it was inches from Gideon's. "You will not come near her again. Got it? Or I won't listen to her next time." With that, he ripped off what Gideon had been clutching around his neck, noting that it was the same talisman he had seen in the papers before.

Gideon simply ran for the door. But, once he reached it, he paused. He turned around and gave the two of them an evil smile. "Whatever you are, you won't make it out of here alive." With those words, he ran.

Dipper turned back to Mabel, who looked back with pride. "That's the Dipper I know!"

Dipper smiled. He reached up and gently freed Mabel from the chains. He set her gently on the ground and returned to his human form.

Mabel immediately pressed her lips to his. Dipper felt her fear, but also her love, in that kiss.

When she pulled back, he grinned. "By the way, I thought I told you to be careful."

Mabel grinned. "Dipper, you should know how trouble seems to find us."

Dipper laughed. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Mabel grabbed his arm. "But what about what Gideon said?"

Dipper shrugged. "I don't know. I woke up in here, so I don't know what we'll see once we leave." He held up the talisman he had taken from Gideon and looked at it closely. He realized it was exactly like the one Mabel had smashed when they were twelve.

Mabel looked at it. "Gideon got another one? How?"

Dipper thought back to the papers. He frowned. "I think it has something to do with your parents."

"Wha-?"

"Mabel, I think Gideon may be responsible for their death."

Mabel stood there in shock. Then, a look Dipper had never seen appeared on her face; anger. "He killed Mom and Dad?!" she shouted. She tried to rush the door, but Dipper held her back. "I'm going to kill him!"

Dipper shook his head. "Mabel, what did you just tell me?"

She stopped. "That was before I knew he killed Mom and Dad! He doesn't deserve to live!"

Dipper pulled her into a hug. "Maybe, but if you kill him, what will that do to you?"

Mabel started to shake, and Dipper felt tears soak through his shirt. He gently rubbed her back, giving soft, comforting noises.

Slowly, Mabel's tears dried. She took a step back and gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Dipper."

He smiled back. "No problem. Now, let's go."

Hand in hand, they walked to the door.

* * *

They walked down a hallway nervously waiting for whatever Gideon had planned. But, surprisingly, nothing happened. Eventually, the hallway reached a door. So, Dipper opened the door and glanced inside.

It was the room they had just left.

"What? How did this happen?" Dipper questioned aloud.

Mabel shrugged. "Maybe there's more to the hallway than we thought?"

Dipper looked back down the hallway. It was covered in tapestries like the ones in the room. All except one.

Dipper walked over to that one. Something was off about it.

"Look! That pyramid guy doesn't have a bowtie!" Mabel exclaimed.

Dipper glanced at all the other pictures. She was right. Dipper reached up to where the bowtie was supposed to be. As he touched it, he felt what could only be a switch through the cloth. He pushed it, and a section of the wall slide away.

"Great job, Mabel!" Dipper cheered.

Mabel blushed. "Aw, don't mention it."

They rushed through the door, only to have it slide shut behind them. They looked around the new room.

To put it simply, it was an enormous pool. The water lapped against the ledge they stood on.

Mabel pointed. "Look! A door!"

On the other side of the room was a similar ledge, with a normal door.

Dipper looked down at the water. It seemed too easy. There had to be something in there.

Dipper saw something move in the water. On instinct, he grabbed Mabel and leapt to the side.

Something darted out of the water and snapped its jaws right where they had been standing. The two only caught a glimpse of it before it slide back into the water, but it was enough.

"A Gobblewonker? Dipper, wasn't that only a robot?"

Dipper shook his head. Then he grabbed Mabel again and dove to the side as the Gobblewonker lunged at them again. "Maybe the one that chased us was. Apparently there is at least on real one."

"What'll we do?!" Mabel cried.

Dipper pushed her to the side and jumped in the opposite direction, just missing the Gobblewonker's jaws. The room was just wrong for him to switch to his dragon form. The ledge was too small for him to stand on, the ceiling was too low for him to fly, and the Gobblewonker was too big for him to fight.

Suddenly, something shook the room. The two stared up at the ceiling, which was beginning to crack. Dipper looked down in time to dodge the Gobblewonker's jaws once more.

The ceiling cracked even more as the room shook again. This time, the Gobblewonker, which had yet to slide back into the water, noticed it. It looked up.

The ceiling suddenly buckled and a large black creature fell through, landing right into the pool. The Gobblewonker immediately slide into the water and headed for it.

Dipper ran over to Mabel and the two stood there as the water began to churn. Within a minute, it turned red with blood.

The Gobblewonker surfaced with a shriek. It was covered in gashes, which bled profusely. Then, something larger surfaced, slamming into it.

"It's Cal!" Mabel exclaimed.

Dipper watched as his uncle simply torn the Gobblewonker apart. Eventually, the sea creature ceased moving and sank into the water.

Ancalagon swam over to Mabel and Dipper. "Are you two alright?" he inquired.

Mabel nodded, and Dipper replied, "We're fine, thanks to you."

"How'd you find us?" Mabel asked.

"How about we get out of here, first," Ancalagon stated. "After you two are safe, I'll tell you how I found you."

Dipper and Mabel climbed onto Ancalagon's back and the black dragon leapt up through the hole into the sky, spreading his wings and turned towards the now setting sun.

* * *

When they landed in front of the Mystery Shack, three people ran out to meet them. Mabel and Dipper slid off to meet them.

As they did, Dipper noticed that his uncle had a rather painful looking gash on his side.

As Mabel rushed towards Stan, Soos, and Wendy, Dipper watched as Ancalagon switched to human form. As soon as he did, Dipper noted that his uncle's shirt started to stain red on his right side.

Dipper was about to ask his uncle if he was alright when Wendy walked past Dipper towards Ancalagon.

"You saved them?" she asked, sounding rather nervous.

Ancalagon nodded, then flinched and grasped at his side.

Wendy gasped. "You're hurt?"

Ancalagon nodded. "I'm not invincible, Wendy. I can get hurt just like everyone else."

Wendy reached over and pushed his hand away. She examined the wound. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. I've had worse than this." He tilted his head in an inquisitive fashion. "Why are you suddenly concerned for my safety?"

Dipper grinned as he saw Wendy, mellow, laid-back Wendy, blushing. " I- uh- well, um- I gotta go!" She turned and ran back into the Shack.

Dipper sniggered as Ancalagon walked up to him. "Dipper, do you know why she was acting that way? I haven't lived among humans, so I don't know."

"Personally," Dipper laughed, "I don't know how she ended up like that, but I think she likes you."

Ancalagon raised an eyebrow. "How does liking someone constitute such strange-" He stopped. "Wait. You mean, as in courtship potential?"

Dipper nodded, laughing so hard that tears ran down his cheeks.

Mabel, Soos, and Stan walked over to them. "What's so funny?" Stan asked.

"Apparently either me or Wendy," Ancalagon answered.

Mabel suddenly grinned. "Wait. Are you telling me…"

Dipper, who finally managed to stop laughing, nodded.

Mabel squealed. "Oh my gosh! This is fantastic! I can plan all the dates, and, since they're old enough, maybe even the wedding!"

Ancalagon, who was now clutching his side again, simply shook his head and walked off. Dipper could have sworn he saw a hint of red on his uncle's cheeks.

Soos looked after Ancalagon. "I don't get it."

* * *

(Unknown 1st Person)

I'm almost there. It has taken me a lot longer than I thought it would, thanks to that storm.

But, Gravity Falls is not far now. I should make it before noon tomorrow.

With a flap of my wings, I push back my exhaustion.

I wonder if Ancalagon will recognize me? I mean, we did talk a bit back before I was assigned to a region.

My master said that there were a few dragonkin in the area. I wonder what kind. I mean, I rarely see any like myself. But, then, I usually work alone anyways.

No matter. Regardless of what kind, they aren't whom I'm going for. I have a message for Ancalagon. One that I don't think he's going to like.

* * *

**Yes, I pulled a Gobblewonker into the story. It was the one that you see at the end of the episode about it.  
**

**Well, Dipper and Mabel are safe, for now. But someone new is about to show up... Believe me, this will tie all together in the end, even if it doesn't seem like it yet.  
**

**Oh, and yes, Wendy is starting to crush on Ancalagon. Anybody weirded out by that? Anyone at all?  
**

**Well, leave me a review, either way!  
**


	14. Chapter 13: Midnight Reasonings

**Well, sorry for the delay. I got caught up in a book trilogy involving dragons. Actually gave me a few ideas for this story...  
**

**So, I have yet to alienate anyone that actually is willing to tell me, so I'm continuing on my present course.  
**

**And now, for a somewhat-filler chapter. Yes, no real action, but I felt all this was needed.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Midnight Reasonings**

(Mabel 3rd Person)

Mabel tossed and turned before waking up with a gasp. She had had another nightmare, unlike any nightmare she had dreamt before.

At first, it had seemed like a peaceful, and somewhat romantic, dream. She was with Dipper, out walking through the forest. They held hands and cuddled somewhat as they strolled under the ancient pines.

Then, Gideon had shown up. Dipper had stepped between them, which made Mabel immediately worry about him. Gideon used his amulet to throw Dipper aside, knocking him unconscious. Desperate to defend her boyfriend, Mabel had charged at Gideon. But Gideon had simply knocked her aside.

And that was where everything went wrong.

Mabel had heard an inhuman growl from Dipper, who changed into his dragon form. This time, Dipper picked Gideon up and pulled him closer. Mabel realized what Dipper was going to do and shouted, "No!" but in vain. Dipper opened his fanged mouth and cleanly, figuratively, bit Gideon's head off.

Mabel had frozen in shock. She didn't even react when Dipper devoured the rest of Gideon's body.

Then, Dipper started stalking towards her, absolutely quiet. "Dipper?" she had whispered nervously.

Dipper had given her a bloody grin and then sprang at her, jaws open wide.

Mabel shuddered. She knew Dipper loved her, but the dream had felt so real. Not to mention that Dipper had been willing to kill Gideon earlier.

She glanced beside her, at Dipper's sleeping form. He shifted slightly, almost as if he knew she was watching, and smiled in his sleep. There was nothing there to suggest that Dipper was a killer.

But Mabel knew firsthand that Dipper was a strong, deadly creature. They had fought each other unknowingly, and Dipper had gained the upper hand rather quickly. He was more than a match for most people and could kill without using anything but his natural abilities. Now that Mabel had seen him nearly kill someone, it scared her. Even if it was a jerk like Gideon.

She sighed, wondering what to do.

"I see I'm not the only one having trouble sleeping."

Mabel looked over as Wendy sat up. "What's wrong?"

Mabel sighed again. "It's about Dipper. I'm worried that he might kill someone. And," she brought her knees up to her chest, "maybe hurt me."

Wendy patted the side of the bed. Mabel slide out of Dipper's bed, being careful not to wake Dipper, and sat down beside Wendy. "So, now your ex-twin-brother-turned-dragon-turned-boyfriend is scaring you?"

Mabel nodded sadly. "It's just that- I don't know, I never really saw him fight while knowing it was him. I guess it just didn't hit me before since when we fought, I didn't know it was him. This time, I knew the whole time it was him, and I knew that he was actually trying to kill someone!" She felt a tear run down her face. "I love him, but I'm scared that he might hurt me."

Wendy put an arm on Mabel's shoulder. "Listen, kid. You know this is Dipper you're talking about? You guys are tight. You were before this whole thing happened! Back when everyone thought you were twins, he wouldn't hurt you, right?" Mabel nodded. "And now with you two begin, well, you know, together, wouldn't that mean that he would try to hurt you even less, if at all possible?"

Mabel nodded, a slight smile returning to her face.

"Mabel, I may be freaking out over this whole thing, but I know that neither of you would hurt each other. Even if Dipper can turn into a giant reptilian death machine, he would probably rather die than allow you to be hurt."

Mabel's smile grew to a radiant level. "Thanks Wendy. You're a great friend."

Wendy smiled. "I guess you're also glad Dipper got over his crush on me?"

"You knew about that?"

"I've had a lot of dating experience, Mabel. I know when a guy likes me. I just didn't let on since, you know, he's way younger than me."

Mabel giggled. "Oh! Why aren't you asleep?"

Wendy's eyes darted one way, than the other, as she avoided looking at Mabel. "Um, just some thinking…"

Mabel poked her arm. "It's Cal, isn't is?"

Wendy blushed, but seemed unaware of it. "No! Well, a little bit, but that's not why-"

"You love him! Love, love, lo-"

Wendy slapped a hand over Mabel's mouth. "SHHH!" She then glanced at Dipper, who merely rolled over in his sleep. After waiting for a couple seconds, she removed her hand. "Mabel, I don't know about Cal. You assume he's a great guy, but he kidnapped me! I can't just forget something like that. And that's not even considering the fact that he isn't human!"

Mabel shook her head. "Wendy, does it matter if he's a dragon. To me, it looks to be about the same as Dipper when it comes to the human stuff."

"But it isn't! Dipper is at least partially human. Cal just looks human! Not to mention that he sounds like he talks so different. He sounds older than my parents!"

"I'm sure he's not that old!" Mabel chimed.

"He's fifty."

The two women whirled to see Dipper sitting up in bed. "He's fifty years old, but dragon-wise, I think he's the equivalent of twenty."

Wendy hesitated. "So, I think a fifty-year old dude is hot? Oh man, my life is so messed up!"

Dipper shook his head. "Wendy, he barely became an adult by dragon standards. Plus, he could have been way older."

"How old?" Mabel asked.

"Apparently, he could have been literally hundreds of years old."

Mabel stuck out her tongue. "That's older than Gruncle Stan!" She looked to Wendy. "I guess it isn't as bad as it could have been, huh?"

Wendy just buried her face in her hands. "I'm so confused! Why couldn't my love-life have been normal?"

Dipper hopped out of his bed, walked over to the girls, sat down on the edge of the bed, and put his arm around Mabel. "Wendy, just think for a moment. Mabel and I have just as difficult a situation, if not more so. I may not be way older than Mabel, but we thought we were siblings just a few days ago. But everything is alright between us!"

Wendy looked up at the two of them. She gave them a small smirk. "I guess I didn't think about that. I suppose if you dorks can do it, I can figure this all out."

Mabel smiled. "You go girlfriend!" She held up a hand and Wendy gave her a high five.

With that, Wendy slide back under her blanket, while Dipper and Mabel returned to their bed.

"Mabel, what were you talking about with Wendy before I woke up?" Dipper inquired as he wrapped his arm around her.

She cuddled into his chest. "Don't worry, Dipper. She just helped me get over a couple silly thoughts I had."

"But I thought you liked being silly."

She laughed and gently punched his arm. "Not that kind of silly. I just got worried for no reason and Wendy helped me get through it."

Dipper smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad you're alright. And you sure everything is fine?"

Mabel nodded against his body, already half asleep.

"Goodnight, Mabel. Sweet dreams."

She smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(Cal 3rd Person)

Ancalagon roused himself from his makeshift bed on the floor. He sat up, twinging as his back crackled. He pushed at his vertebrae and felt them pop into a more comfortable position. He stood up, feeling his legs crack as well.

Glancing at Soos's snoring form on the couch, he quietly made his way to the kitchen.

While he did need the sleep, he had yet to achieve a restful slumber. Any sleep that came to him was fleeting, forcing him awake. And while he was awake, his thoughts returned to his current dilemma: the woman called Wendy.

According to his nephew, Wendy was at least slightly infatuated with him. And, while he had never given it much thought, it appeared that this woman was attractive to him.

As he had told his nephew, Ancalagon had never courted someone, usually because of his youth and inexperience. But even with this fact, he had assumed that he would eventually find a mate among his own kind, or at the very least among the dragonkin. Yet, here he was, contemplating the fact that he actually found himself wanting to court this human.

It was a recent thought, too. It had not occurred to him while Wendy was in his power before they had come to the Mystery Shack. And, while Wendy did catch his attention a few times after, he had not thought that to be a significant behavior. He assumed that it was simply being among humans for the first time.

Even after Dipper's pronouncement that Wendy had feelings for him, Ancalagon had not truly considered this woman to be a possible mate.

It was only after they had entered the Mystery Shack that the thought finally occurred to him.

* * *

_Ancalagon walked into the Shack, leaving the remainder of the others outside for whatever purposes they had out there. His hand still clung to his side, where blood was still soaking though his shirt._

_To his surprise, he literally bumped into Wendy while entering the hallway, causing her to drop what appeared to be rudimentary medical supplies._

_"Oh Cal! Sorry, I couldn't see where I was going, and-"_

_"No," he softly interrupted, "the fault was mine. I should have seen where I was going."_

_Wendy nodded. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before she held up a roll of medical tape. "I was getting this stuff so we could, you know, fix that cut."_

_Ancalagon gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you. It is rather painful."_

_Wendy nodded, her face somewhat flushed. "I mean, you need that wrapped up, or it could get infected or something…"_

* * *

Wendy had proceeded to help wrap his side up, disinfecting it, and making sure it no longer hurt him. She had, while appearing quite nervous, shown genuine care for his wellbeing. She had chosen to do so, despite all the reasons she had that would justify her ignoring his very existence.

He brushed his hand over his bandaged side. He had never been cared for in this manner, save from his parents. None had ever chosen to interact with him unless necessary.

Perhaps that was why he found her attractive. She had reasons that she could avoid him, yet she chose to remain with him. While not the bravest, and not the strongest mentally, she did care for those she knew, even him.

And yet, despite his growing affections for her, he was uncertain that he should pursue a courtship with her. If he had been from a different family, he would have never questioned this.

But Ancalagon was who he was, and he was related to whom he was related to. The looming issue was his brother, Dipper's father.

He had yet to tell Dipper, but eventually Dipper's father would require a meeting between them. Ancalagon would either take Dipper, alone, to his father, or Dipper's father would come to Gravity Falls.

Therein lay the problem. Dipper's father was almost fanatical in his belief that humans should not know the existence of dragons. If Ancalagon pursued a courtship with Wendy, he would be placing her in danger of encountering Dipper's father.

Many a dragon would scoff at this. But Ancalagon was deathly afraid of his brother. He was certain that, if Dipper's father discovered any humans knew their true nature, he would kill them all.

Ancalagon would do everything in his power to prevent that, but in all likelihood, it would end with his own death.

* * *

**So, looking at this, Mabel had some misgivings, which Wendy helped with. Then, Wendy's misgivings are addressed and soothed. Finally, we see Ancalagon's misgivings, which are left unresolved. Yeah, this is almost entirely dedicated to the romantic side of the story...  
**

**BUT! There is some stuff here that points to the action side of the plot as well.  
**

**Speaking of which, I'm surprised that no one (except one, who will remain nameless to keep out spoilers) has guess what the shadow is. That is a very big part of the story coming up, that inevitable conflict on the horizen, and so few of you guys have gotten it. Is it because I'm too good at keep it from being spoiled, or is just no one guessing?  
**

**So, final note: please review!  
**


	15. Chapter 14: Love Goes On

**Alright! Next chapter up!  
**

**Again, this chapter does have an emphasis on the romance side, but it does end with a nice plot piece. I'll let you read it instead of spoiling it.  
**

**So, uh, read on!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Love Goes On**

(Dipper 3rd Person)

Dipper turned the page of _3_. He hadn't looked at the journal for a few days, and he decided it was time for another look, even if he nearly had the thing memorized. As he ran through the pages, a thought struck him. There was no section about dragons.

Whoever had written this journal had known so much about the mysteries of Gravity Falls. Dipper realized that it couldn't be a coincidence that dragons were not in there.

He resolved to talk to Ancalagon about it later. He glanced down from the book at Mabel, who was sleeping on his chest. He didn't want to wake her, after all.

* * *

(Cal 3rd Person)

Cal was sitting down at the kitchen table for breakfast when Wendy entered.

"Hey, Cal," she greeted.

Cal was taken aback by Wendy's sudden casualness with him. The only behaviors she had shown him before were fear and nervousness. But, he didn't let his surprise stop him from being polite. "Good morning, Wendy. You appear to be in a better mood than usual."

Wendy smiled as she sat down at the table and poured herself a glass of milk. "Well, I did a little thinking and talking last night. Got some things straightened out, ya know?"

Cal smiled. "Interesting. Are you comfortable with sharing what you sorted out?"

Wendy shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure about specifics, but I don't mind telling you that you were the subject."

Cal felt a warmth enter his cheeks. To his amazement, Wendy laughed and asked, "Are you blushing?"

Cal examined his reflection in the plate in front of him. Sure enough, his cheeks were redder than the rest of his face. "Apparently."

Wendy grinned. "So, why? Just cause I was thinking about you last night?"

Cal felt the warmth intensify. "I- I think so."

Wendy giggled. "Are you saying that…" She paused. "Um, never mind."

She went to get up, but Cal gripped her wrist. She looked at him, her cheeks now red. "Wendy, listen. I believe I know how you feel about me. And, well, I believe I feel the same way about you."

Wendy's blush intensified. "Cal, I- I'm still not entirely sure about this."

Cal nodded. "Neither am I. But after a lot of thought last night, I realized that I wanted to try. In all my years, no one has made me feel like this. I don't want to lose this."

Wendy hesitated, then stood up and moved beside Cal. "So, if we do this, how do we do this?"

Cal gave her a sheepish grin. "I have no idea. I have never courted anyone in my life."

Wendy smiled. "Then, I guess I'll lead?" she asked.

Cal's grin turned into a gracious smile. "Of course."

Wendy blushed, then sat on Cal's leg and leaned onto him, resting her head on his shoulder. Cal blushed as well, but simply wrapped his arms around her.

Cal's thought's flashed to what might happen if his brother showed up, but only for a fleeting moment.

* * *

(Dipper 3rd Person)

"Hey! You two knuckleheads getting up today?!"

Dipper shook his head in exasperation at Stan's shouting. Sure enough, Mabel's eyes fluttered open at the noise.

"Dipper? Could you tell him to keep it down?"

"Kids! Don't make me come up there!"

With a groan, Mabel rolled off of Dipper. "Do you think he'll ever give us a break?"

Dipper chuckled as he got up. "Not likely. We are talking about the man who once tried to use us to counterfeit money."

Mabel shuddered, although Dipper couldn't tell if it was from the relative chill in the air, or the memory of the cold county jail. "Yeah, you're right."

She started to pull her nightshirt off, and Dipper turned his head away in embarrassment.

"Whoops! Sorry, Dipping Sauce." Dipper noted that Mabel didn't sound too apologetic.

"Just tell me when you're decent, okay?"

"Sure thing."

It took a few minutes, during which Dipper stared intently at a particular knot in the wall. Finally, Mabel said, "I'm good."

Dipper smiled as he turned. "Alright, now I-" He faltered.

Mabel was dressed, but not in any outfit Dipper had seen before. She was wearing a pair of yellow flats, a jean skirt that went about to her knees, and her star earrings. What really caught Dipper's attention, though, was her top. She was not wearing a sweater, but a pale yellow shirt, which revealed her right shoulder and was actually rather form-fitting. "What do you think?" she cooed.

"I- uh- You look- um, where'd you get that?" he stammered, cheeks red.

"I got it earlier this year. I've just been saving it for a special occasion. So? Does it look good?" She looked at him hopefully.

Dipper smiled, his embarrassment draining away. "Mabel, you don't need to dress up to look great. You're already beautiful."

Mabel blushed. "Aww, you're just saying that!"

Dipper laughed. "No, I am completely serious. It isn't the outfit that makes you look good, Mabel. You make the outfit look good!"

Mabel giggled and hugged him. "Thanks, Dipper. So, you want to go for a walk with me today?"

"That's the special occasion, huh? Sure, I'd love to."

Mabel hugged him tighter. "Yay! I'll see you downstairs!" With that she rushed out of the room, leaving Dipper to find a suitable outfit for what he could only describe as their first date.

After about ten minutes of debating with himself, he chose an orange polo shirt, a nice pair of jeans, and his nice, brown shoes. Humming to himself as he came down, he heard Mabel talking about a mile per minute.

He noticed what she was talking about the moment he entered the kitchen. Wendy was sitting on Ancalagon's lap. "Well," he commented once there was a gap in the mostly one-sided conversation, "looks like you didn't waste any time."

Wendy looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks to you, ya dork."

Ancalagon looked at him as well. "It appears you and Mabel have plans by your apparel. Whatever you two do, do not leave each other alone. We don't want a repeat of yesterday."

Mabel nodded quickly. "Don't worry. We're just going for a stroll by the lake. We'll be fine!"

* * *

It was perfect. The two of them simply walked beside the lake, Mabel's arms around his, and their fingers intertwined. They didn't need to talk. Being together, alone was simply enough.

Of course, fate had something else in mind. After rounding a particularly thick clump of trees, they came face to face with a bear.

Mabel squeaked, as did Dipper. The bear stared at them. Then, a voice from above said, "Who are you two?"

They looked up and noticed the bear had multiple heads. Dipper suddenly grinned. "Multi-bear? Are you the same one that I saw four years ago?"

The Multi-bear smiled. "Ah, young warrior. I wondered if we would meet again."

Mabel glanced at the two of them. "You know this thing?!"

"Yeah. I was supposed to kill him to pass the Manotaurs' man tests. After I found out we both listened to Disco Girl, I realized it was wrong to kill him."

Mabel looked at the Multi-bear. "You listen to girly-Icelandic-pop-sensation Babba?"

The Multi-bear gave her a feral grin. "Surprising, isn't it?"

Mabel nodded. "A little. But it's also pretty neat!"

The Multi-bear turned to face Dipper. "I like this girl. Who is she?"

"She's my girlfriend," Dipper replied without hesitation.

The Multi-bear grunted and turned back to Mabel. "Well, take care of the young warrior here. It isn't every day you find a man who is man enough to admit to liking girly pop songs."

Mabel smiled. "You got it!"

The Multi-bear nodded his thanks. "Now, I believe I interrupted your alone time, so I will be moving on. It was nice to meet you again, warrior." With that, the Multi-bear moved into the trees.

* * *

(Unknown 3rd Person)

She had always hated that girl. That girl and her brother.

Day after day, week after week, month after month, that girl unraveled the position she had tried so hard to create over the years.

She hated Mabel Pines.

So, when she spotted Mabel and Dipper walking along the lakeshore, she paused. It seemed like something was off.

She found out what was off when Mabel and Dipper kissed.

The first moment was entirely shock. Mabel and Dipper kissing was almost as unthinkable as her being poor.

The second moment was spent grabbing her phone and snapping a picture. A photo like that would totally destroy them once it got into the papers.

* * *

(Dipper 3rd Person)

Dipper and Mabel finally entered the clearing around the Mystery Shack. "That was a great walk, Dipper," Mabel said, squeezing his arm.

"Yeah, it was. Maybe we can do something like this tomorrow?"

Mabel giggled and gave Dipper a small shove. "Of course, silly goose. I'm your girlfriend, so we can do this stuff all the time!" She looked up at the sky, a twinkle in her eyes and a grin on her face.

Dipper shook his head as he chuckled. "I guess so. So, what are we going to do?" he asked, looking over at her. He stopped walking when he noticed Mabel wasn't beside him. "Mabel?"

He looked back and saw Mabel standing there, her eyes on the sky. Her face no longer looked excited, but empty and vacant.

Dipper looked up and gasped. A moment later, a large blue creature slammed into the ground in front of Mabel. It screeched, flaring its wings. It looked like a dragon, but it only had two legs. Dipper realized it was a Wyvern.

It screeched again, taking a step towards Mabel. Dipper, realizing Mabel was in trouble, started running towards the Wyvern. He leapt in the air and, before he landed, changed into his Drake form.

When he landed, the ground shook. The Wyvern, feeling this, turned towards Dipper. It noticed him right as Dipper slammed into it. It let out a roar of pain as it skidded into a tree.

Dipper roared at it and crouched near Mabel. Mabel apparently snapped out of whatever had stopped her earlier, because she clutched at Dipper's side. Dipper wrapped his tail around her and roared again.

The Wyvern stood and shook itself. It stared intently at Dipper and Mabel.

Dipper glared back, daring it to do something.

It opened its mouth and- "A human-dragonkin couple. Pathetic," it said in a female voice.

Dipper's eyes narrowed. "No, it's not."

Mabel squeezed Dipper's side. "Who are you?"

The Wyvern shook its head. "Unless you two are advisers of Ancalagon, it is none of your business."

Dipper growled at her. "Answer the question."

The Wyvern took a step towards Dipper, wings opening slightly. "Make me," she hissed.

Dipper tensed, ready to fight.

"Dipper! Mabel!" Dipper looked as Ancalagon came running out of the Shack, followed by Soos and Wendy. "Are you two alright?"

Dipper nodded, then tensed again as the Wyvern growled. "Another human? Ancalagon, what are you teaching your dragonkin?"

Ancalagon glared at the Wyvern. "Porsaitha. What are you doing here?"

"Hey! Where'd everyone go?"

Everyone turned to see Stan run out of the Shack. Stan came to a halt when he saw Porsaitha. "Woah, woah! I thought you said Soos and Dipper were the only dragonkin around here!"

Ancalagon nodded. "Porsaitha isn't from around here."

Everyone turned back to the Wyvern, who was arching her back. "Ancalagon! There are far too many humans here to be exceptions!" She spat, lashing her tail.

Ancalagon growled, making everyone flinch away from him. "Listen, I don't need you to remind me about the laws we live by. I choose what I think are exceptions, not you!"

Porsaitha laughed. It bounced of the trees, cold and heartless. "Maybe, but your brother has more power than you. We'll see how he feels about this when he gets here!"

Ancalagon turned white as a sheet, even taking a step back.

Dipper likewise felt sick. "My father's coming?" he whispered.

* * *

**Dipper's father is coming! DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNN! Yeah, that won't be good.  
**

**Oh, and that part with Mabel in the bedroom, I seriously have no idea where that came from... Seriously, I don't!  
**

**And, if anyone didn't figure it out, Porsaitha is the unknown POV from two chapters ago. And, of course, I gave you another one. Guess who this one is! (Hint: She is actually from Gravity Falls!)  
**

**Anywho, review!  
**


	16. Chapter 15: New News Isn't Good News

**I'M BACK! Yes, I'm still alive and still writing, despite how much college life tries to prevent it!  
**

**So, I assume that if you guys need a reminder of what happened last time, you'll reread. But, just in case, I'll say where we were at the end of the last chapter. A Wyvern named Porsaitha just told everyone that Dipper's father was coming in a few days.  
**

**So, read on. You deserve a good chapter and I hope I provided one!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: New News Isn't Good News**

(Dipper 3rd Person)

Porsaitha looked at Dipper in surprise. "Your father is Sethagon?"

Dipper looked at Ancalagon. "Is that his name? You never actually told me."

Ancalagon nodded. "Yes. That is his name."

"If that is the case, you are more pathetic than I took you for."

Dipper whirled and glowered at Porsaitha. But it was Mabel that first spoke. "He is not pathetic. He's a much better person than you are! He doesn't attack people for no reason, either!"

Porsaitha hissed at her, causing Mabel to pull back against Dipper's scaly hide. "I did have a reason. You had seen me, and it looked like the area was a human-only area. I could not let you go with knowledge of my existence. If there had been a better sign of dragon inhabitation-"

"It wouldn't have changed anything," Ancalagon interrupted. "Don't attempt at falsehoods, Porsaitha. I know you would have done the same thing short of seeing a dragon beside them."

The Wyvern glared at him. "Say what you want. It does not matter. I only came to tell you that Sethagon will arrive in two days." She glanced at Wendy, Stan, and Mabel. "I suggest you find a way to rid yourselves of these humans before he arrives. If you wish for me to do so, I will be in the forest." With those words, she stalked off into the trees.

Dipper returned to his human form, and drew Mabel close to him. "What's her problem?"

Ancalagon sighed. "She's one of several dragons and dragonkin that believe humans to be worthless. They believe that it would be better to just kill humans off."

Wendy went pale. "That's horrible! What kind of jerks would do that?"

Ancalagon stared in the direction Porsaitha had vanished in. "Creatures like my brother."

Mabel squeezed Dipper tightly. "I thought I would like meeting your parents, Dipper. But now I'm just scared."

Ancalagon looked at Wendy. "I don't know what will happen. But I do know that I will do everything in my power to make sure you remain safe."

Wendy blushed under his gaze. "Thanks, Cal."

* * *

Dipper awoke when he heard Mabel scream.

"Mabel?! What's wrong?!"

She clutched at him as she shook in fear. "I dreamt that a dragon ate me, Dipper. He looked like you, only a lot bigger."

Dipper sighed with relief. "Mabel, it was only a nightmare. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

Mabel looked straight into his eyes. "Dipper, can you really keep me safe? What if your dad-?"

She didn't finish her question, but she didn't have to. Dipper knew exactly what she was asking. "If he does anything, I'll stop him. He may be my father, but he's never been my dad. And, besides, I love you too much to let him hurt you."

Mabel smiled. "Thanks, Dipper."

* * *

(Gideon 3rd Person)

Gideon moved along the edge of the forest. In anger, he slammed a fist against a tree trunk.

He was certain the Gobblewonker would have finished off Dipper, regardless of his freakish new abilities. Instead, his underlings said that the Gobblewonker was dead, and the roof of its cavern destroyed. It had taken much effort to keep the normal rabble from finding his hideout. But that was the least of his worries.

Something had killed that Gobblewonker. Gideon knew it was the toughest creature he could acquire, and the toughest he could find, period. Even Gryphons couldn't match it in sheer power.

So what could have killed it? Gideon felt that is was somehow linked to what Dipper had done in that chamber. For lack of a better explanation, Dipper Pines had turned into a _dragon_. But Gideon, and his vast network, had never found a dragon before. He didn't know how such a large and powerful creature could exist without someone in the Illuminati knowing.

Unless it was some ability Dipper had mastered, but the reasoning was the same. The Illuminati knew all the secrets of the supernatural realm. No one had ever bested them before.

Gideon lost his temper, screaming and attacking the tree in front of him. Needlessly, he loosed his rage until his bloody hands left a solid dent in the trunk.

He would not go down as the first member of the Illuminate to be bested by a normal boy.

"Disappointed over something, Gideon?"

He turned his head to see none other than Pacifica Northwest, giving him a smug look. "I assume the Pines twins got you again? Must be hard not having a way to get back at them."

Gideon glared at her. "You have no idea what you're talking about! I have more ways to get my revenge than you can imagine!"

Pacifica laughed. "Sure you do. But I doubt you have the same dirt on them that I have." She pulled a photo out of her purse and dropped it, allowing it to fall right in front of Gideon.

He picked it up. After a brief moment examining it, he gapped at her. "Is this real?"

"As real as I am rich."

Gideon smiled maliciously. "So, you plan on posting this in the paper?"

Pacifica nodded. "Of course. But one person giving a photo like this would never be believable to the fools who read the paper. I need someone else to give an 'honest opinion' to make it legitimate."

Gideon glanced at the photo again. He laughed. "Pacifica, you have yourself a deal!"

* * *

(Mabel 3rd Person)

Mabel looked at the cards in her hand. She glanced up at Stan, Dipper, and Soos. The card game was Stan's idea, a way to pass the time until Wendy and Cal returned from town with the groceries and any news about Gideon.

Mabel grinned. "King me," she stated, placing her cards on the table. The others groaned as she pulled the crackers toward her with a laugh. Soos threw his cards in the air, and Dipper smacked the table in frustration.

"It's not fair," Gruncle Stan complained. "She doesn't even know what we're playing!"

Mabel looked at him with slight confusion, although her cheerful look didn't waiver. "Go Fish?" she asked.

"Hey guys," Wendy said as she walked through the door. She was carrying a couple bags of groceries. Cal was only a few steps behind her, also carrying bags, although his looked heavier.

"Good think you're here," Gruncle Stan griped. "Any more games against her and I think I'd never play Poker again!"

Mabel tilted her head. "So we weren't playing Go Fish?"

"Your gaming life aside, Stan, we have some news," Cal interjected.

"Really? Well, go on, spit it out!" Gruncle Stan exclaimed.

Cal didn't say anything. Instead, he laid a copy of the Gravity Falls Gossiper, the only surviving newspaper in town, on the table. Before Gruncle Stan could pick it up, Mabel exclaimed, "I wanna see!" and grabbed it.

Her eyes flew to the large picture on the front and her jaw dropped.

It was a picture of her and Dipper from yesterday. They were on the lakeshore, during their date. And they were kissing.

"No way…" she mumbled. Then she grinned. "We're famous, Dipper!"

"What? Let me see!" he exclaimed. Mabel handed him the paper.

His eyes widened at the picture, but he also scanned the actual story. "Mabel, this isn't the kind of fame that's good for people."

"Why? Our date is front cover news! This is awesome!" she shouted, jumping in the air.

"Um, Mabel, the paper says that our relationship is incestuous."

"But it isn't!" Mabel argued. "Because you're a- oh…" she trailed off. "No one is supposed to know you're a dragonkin."

Dipper nodded. "Which means everyone believes we're related."

Stan tore the paper from Dipper's hands. "Yeah, yeah. Everyone's just gonna think it's more gossip, as long as you two are careful. Now, I want to see the sports section."

As Stan walked away, mumbling, Cal shook his head. "I may not have much experience with humans, but I doubt that such an accusation will be so easily dismissed by the townsfolk."

Soos nodded. "Dude, I think that everyone's gonna believe it. I mean, you two haven't always made the best impression for everyone."

"Oh yeah," Wendy added. "Easiest one is when you went around interrogating practically everyone for the murder of Wax Stan." She paused. "By the way, did you actually solve that case?"

Mabel nodded. "Yep. The other wax figures were alive and trying to get rid of us. We melted them all down, though!"

Cal raised an eyebrow. "So that's what's in the vents then?"

Everyone looked at him. "What?"

Cal walked over to the vent, opened it up, and out came a wax figure's head, surrounded by what could only be described as a black glow.

"Hey, hey! Let go of me, jerk!" Larry King's head cried.

Mabel blinked. "I guess I did miss one."

Cal shrugged, and the head went flying out the window with a shriek.

Dipper grinned. "Well, that was neat!"

* * *

(Porsaitha 3rd Person)

She watched the house, a feral grin on her muzzle. She couldn't wait until Sethagon came and ruined their lives.

At that moment, however, an object came flying out of the house, landing right in front of her.

"Curse those Pines kids!" the object said.

Porsaitha lowered her head to better see it. It appeared to be a human head made of wax. "You hate those people, two?" she asked.

The head looked at her with only hatred on its face. "Yeah, why you asking?"

She curled her lip, showing him her sharpened teeth. "I have something to settle with them as well."

The head rolled its eyes. "Well, unless you can get some proof on their relationship and show it to the townspeople, there isn't much you can do without killing them."

That peaked Porsaitha's interest. "Why would their relationship be an issue?"

"Because they are supposed to be twins."

Porsaitha's grin grew wide. This could be perfect sort of blackmail material. She could have power over them and, when he arrived, so would Sethagon.

She nodded. "That information will help me a lot. I guess a reward is necessary…"

Before it could utter a word, it was bathed in flames.

* * *

(Cal 3rd Person)

Cal noticed the sudden appearance of flame in the trees. Without a word, he stood and walked outside. No one followed, for which he was glad.

Once outside, he grabbed Porsaitha in his telekinetic grasp. Despite her squawking protests, he simple walked into the trees and glared at her. "What are you doing here?" he inquired.

She glared back. "You know how this will turn out in the end. Your brother will kill you and the humans for breaking our law. Unless you kill them now."

Cal growled and, without a second thought, changed to his normal form.

Now, towering above Porsaitha, he released her mentally, only to pin her beneath one set of his talons. "Now listen carefully. I know what my brother's actions will be. And I have chosen this path. You have no power over me, whereas I could end your life, right here, right now. Do not seek to test my patience, or I will do so."

Porsaitha writhed under his grip. "Your dragonkin and their humans will die! Even if I have to kill them myself!"

Cal laughed, not caring if the deep rumble would be heard in the Shack. "First, I doubt you could kill Dipper, and he would protect Mabel with his life. Second, Soos has done nothing wrong that I am not also to blame. Third, you could never kill Wendy until I myself am dead."

Porsaitha stopped moving, and her eyes narrowed to mere slits. "You disgust me. Choosing a human over any of your own kind!"

Cal brought his head right up to hers. "And who among 'my' kind have ever felt for me the way Wendy does?" he growled.

Porsaitha said nothing until he released her. As she took flight, however, she muttered, "I once did."

* * *

**Okay, who caught the scene I stole from Fight Fighters? If you didn't, it was the card game. Seriously, I think that was _the_ best part of the episode!  
**

**Well, Dipper and Mabel's relationship is now out and about. How long until everyone reacts? And how is it going to help Porsaitha?  
**

**Speaking of the Wyvern, looks like she had feelings for Ancalagon at one point. Even more conflict!  
**

**So, review, I guess.  
**


End file.
